Legacy of Emptiness
by MissLonelyNights
Summary: A look back on Sesshomaru's childhood and why he may have grown up to seem so uncaring. Begins at his parents' marriage thru to the birth of Inuyasha. The simplest things in life can be the most difficult to learn. Please read n' review
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** _This is my take on how Sesshoumaru's upbringing may have brought about his personality and the reason he appears very cool and indifferent, although its obvious that is not always the case. I will try to make the characters as close to the content of the manga/anime, except the gaps I fill in myself through speculation. The first chapter is just some quick kinda boring groundwork, I promise the later chapters won't read so much like an encyclopedia! It **will** get more interesting down the road, I promise. Please give it a shot and read n' review. Thanks for reading..._

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Inuyasha...**

It had been a political marriage in every sense of the phrase. Neither party held any real emotion for the other, love or otherwise. It was done for the same reasons most noble marriages were arranged; to ally two noble clans and continue the family lines. Both the bride and groom were perfectly satisfied with the arrangement being no more than basically a business contract, and neither held any fanciful notions of falling madly in love with the other. Such dreams and emotions were nothing more than distractions, especially to high-ranking demons such as themselves.

All the arrangements and decisions had been made beforehand. The young demon lord needed to ally himself with a higher-ranking clan in order to have access to the soldiers, weapons, and other supplies that were needed for his quickly approaching the status of a great demon warrior, possibly even a general. His prowess in battle was greater every time he fought, and his strength grew with leaps and bounds. Also, when he did become a great demon lord, it certainly wouldn't hurt to have an heir early on, so that his line would be well established in only a few years. His clan had been more powerful in centuries past, but poor wartime decisions over the years had cost them a slow decline in rank. This ambitious young warrior wished to restore his clan to its former glory.

The young demon princess had always known that a marriage of this kind was to be her destiny, as it was with all females of her stature. She felt no differently about this suitor than she had any of the others. She left the politics of the matter up to her father's keen judgement. Her father saw the potential this young warrior had as well as the great lord he would soon become. He remembered the clan of the young demon when their rule was still great. It would be of great benefit to combine the two; together they could rule half of all the land, if not more. All she asked was that after she fulfilled her duty of providing him with an heir, she could return to her father's home to raise it. Though the young lord was already relatively well established, he had not settled on a permanent location for the center of his domain. The cold northern lands were also better protected and easier to defend. The child's father would have a better environment to train the child with fewer interruptions, and when the child was grown the unity of the two clans would be complete.

The wedding was a simple matter-of-fact ceremony in early spring. The couple returned to the fortress that the young lord Inutaisho had made his home, at least temporarily. The days passed into summer, and the lord was finally bestowed the rank of general of the western and northern armies. He was often away from his home, and engaged in many battles to solidify his rank and dominance. Near the end of winter, a son was born to him and his wife Lady Kagetsu. He was bestowed with the name Sesshoumaru, a tribute to the treaty his birth made whole that was to mark the end of the old defeats of his father's clan and create a new future for both. As arranged, Lady Kagetsu and her young son returned to the home of her father for the child's upbringing. Lord Inutaisho had accomplished many goals in the short span of only a year. He now had the rank and dominance that would make his clan great once more, as well as a son and heir that would undoubtedly be his match in strength, if not his superior. He had everything that any noble warlord could wish for so early in his career, but somehow there was still something he felt missing in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Things will hopefully start to pick up from here; I'm going to flash forward a few years and get some actual dialogue rolling. Any suggestions are welcome, and reviews would be greatly appreciated._

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Inuyasha...**

It was night and heavy rain was falling over the western lands. The great dog general Inutaisho was steeped in thought as he watched his enemies from a secluded spot on the mountainside. He felt that the darkness and cold pelting rain fit his mood on this night. It had been almost five years since he had been named general of the northern and western armies, not to mention the supreme ruler of the western lands that had always been his home. However, there were still uprisings left to quell, and although most of them were easily defeated, the dragon clan that had for many years held a strong foothold in the west refused to go quietly into submission. Their leader, Ryuukossei, held particular disgust for the new leader of the west. He had worked for many centuries trying to accomplish what the young general had in only a few years, and his rage kept him and his clan constantly at odds with Inutaisho's army, as well as each other.

"My lord, should we attack?" asked his second in command.

"No, Makura," he responded. "Nothing we have tried thus far has been successful enough to defeat them, let our spies do their work for now."

Makura stood uneasy for a moment, he could tell something else was bothering his general, but was uncertain if he should ask his superior personal questions, though they had known each other for many long years. "Permission to speak freely, my lord?" came the shaky question.

"Of course," he said "you have nothing to fear from me, you should know that." he told him. Makura thought for a moment. "You seem as though something is troubling you master, something other than problems of battle." he offered.

Inutaisho gave a heavy sigh. "I will soon have other matters that need my attention. My son is nearing the age to begin training, yet I have never had to teach a small child anything before, let alone fighting techniques or proper battle etiquette." he said. "I'm ashamed to admit I have my doubts on how exactly to go about it."

Makura smiled in spite of himself, remembering that although Inutaisho was his leader, he still surpassed him in age. His sons were already well past grown, and he was well aware what a challenge teaching a child could be. "If I may say milord, in my experience I learned that it may take some time to realize the child's strong and weak points, as well as to keep in mind that above all, it is still a child you're training. In a way it is as though you must follow their lead, even though you are doing the teaching."

"Thank you, old friend."came the warm reply. "Let us return to the camp for the night. I have a long journey to the north ahead of me come morning." Makura turned and signaled the other soldiers, and they quietly made their way back to their encampment.

It was not rain, but snow that fell in the northern mountains that night. The Lady Kagetsu sat down to ready herself for bed after another day that had tried her patience. Her husband had sent word earlier in the week that he was to arrive in a few days to begin training their son. After learning such news, the boy could barely contain his excitement. He was well-behaved of course, but his impatient pacing and difficulty in settling down for meals and bedtime were becoming quite bothersome to her.

Of course she loved her son greatly, but over the past few years she had been surprised at just how much work and energy went into raising a child. Even though he had servants that took care of him much of the time, he still wished to be around his mother, especially at times such as this. She had been raised as her father's only daughter, and her brothers were much older than she. She had lived a life of quiet practicality. Children, she had learned, were rarely quiet or practical. Even as an infant, her son's crying for his basic needs had grated her nerves, although she never said so. Now his crying had become never-ending questions, and that bothered her almost as much. She did not wish to be short with her son, but often found herself snapping at him to be quiet or asking him to busy himself with other things.

As she thought of these things, she once again heard the soft, short footfalls of a small child approaching her door. She sighed. She was certain she had told his nursemaid to put him to bed. "Mother?" came the cautious voice. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, you may come in." she called to him. Before the door was completely open, he was already asking questions that she was sure had been answered multiple times that day.

"Is father going to be here tomorrow? Is he going to start training me to be a strong fighter? How long will he stay?" came the barrage.

She cut him off with a quick answer. "Yes, your father will arrive tomorrow, yes he is going to begin training you, and I do not know how long he will stay." Now, please my son, calm down and return to bed, or you will be tired when he does arrive tomorrow." Sesshoumaru winced inwardly at his mothers growing agitation. He wished that his mother would share his excitement and happiness about his father's visit.

When he thought about it, he had never really seen her happy or excited, she rarely seemed to show much emotion about anything, except frustration, usually over something he had done. He was beginning to learn that being quiet and to the point was the best way to avoid aggravating her. "I will return to bed now, goodnight mother." he said, and bowed respectfully before he turned to leave.

"Goodnight my son," she said. "Rest well, and please stay in bed this time." Sesshoumaru slid the door to his mother's chamber shut and made his way back to his own rooms. He lay down once again, and willed himself to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Getting more into Sesshoumaru's interaction with his parents. Please read n' review. All suggestions are welcome. In other words, please tell me if I suck or not. ;-) Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** idontowninuyasha

Amazing. That was the only word Inutaisho could think of as he watched his son. They had only been training for half a year, but the adeptness his son showed at martial arts astounded him, especially considering he was only a young child. He had picked up the basic skills with almost no effort, and even the more complicated techniques proved to be little more of a challenge. He had even begun to spar with him early. The hardest part so far was teaching him to control his emotions when he didn't do something _completely perfect_.

"You mustn't get so angry with yourself, son." he told the boy. "You are just beginning to learn the ways of a warrior; you can't expect to be perfect at everything right away."

"I cannot use that as an excuse!" the boy fumed, red creeping into his golden eyes. "How can I expect to become a great warrior when I lose against an attack you have used on me once before!" He slammed his fist into the dojo floor.

"That's enough Sesshoumaru!" his father shouted. "So far, _this _is your only weakness! When something doesn't go as you planned, you become angry. Allowing your emotions to take over and attacking in anger will spell death for certain. You _must_ train your mind to be constantly focused and unhindered by your feelings when in battle, or it will be your downfall. You must _never_ be off guard. Accept that you are a student and are learning, or you will not advance. "

"Forgive me, father," the boy said in a low voice. "I did not wish to disappoint you." His temper in check, he stared at the floor in shame.

"You haven't disappointed me son, I am only trying to teach you, there is no need for apologies or shame. Only try to keep your mind focused. When in battle your only thoughts are your opponent and how to rid yourself of the threat as quickly and efficiently as possible. You cannot let your emotions get in your way."

"I understand, father!" the boy said happily, " I will work as hard as I can to show more control over my feelings." His father nodded to him. "Good." "I think that's enough for today. Why don't you go see your mother and tell her what a good job you've been doing?" he asked. He smiled as he watched his son leave the dojo. He couldn't be more proud of him, he was honored to be blessed with such a smart and disciplined son.

As he left the training hall, his thoughts went to his wife. They had developed a mutual respect for one another over the years, which was as close to love as they were comfortable with. She was quiet and reserved, but also impatient. She had powers of her own, some of which her son had inherited. His poison claws and lightning speed were proof of that. Also, she had powers that her family had been taught which he knew very little of, sacred powers concerning the other world. They kept it closely guarded, and he had never needed to ask about it. He thought it may be useful to ask her about it one day, one could never have too much knowledge. "For now," he thought "a hot bath sounds just about right."

"Mother!" came the cry, along with the sound of a child's feet running down the corridor. Kagetsu closed her eyes at the noise. "Mother, father says I am doing a very good job!" her son shouted as he quickly opened the door to her chamber. "Sesshoumaru, please be quiet and calm yourself. There is no need to screech and run like a stampede of wild animals."she greeted him. The boy's face fell, his excitement quelled. "He told me to come and tell you." he told her. "That's fine, my son." "I am glad you are learning quickly." she replied. She looked up at her son, and for a moment she was taken aback.

Looking into his eyes, she saw something there she had never seen before. Usually, his eyes were quietly observant, or excited even if he didn't show it. There was always something behind them. Now they were almost. . .cold. She saw no emotion in them whatsoever. "I did not mean to sound harsh Sesshoumaru," she said in a startled voice, "It is only that I was not expecting you so suddenly." "There is no need to apologize, mother", he said flatly, "I will go and see to my other studies now." She nodded to him, still surprised. He bowed to her, then turned and left as quietly as she had ever heard him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Continuing on. . .gets a little dark later on in the chapter. I had to come up with some reason why Sesshoumaru is so disgusted with humans, and vicious battle was all I could come up with. Please read and review, any suggestions are welcome as always. Please let me know if I suck or not. Pretty please? With sugar on top?_ _Thanks to all who read!_

**Disclaimer: **The party who has written the contents herein claims no ownership, whole or in part, to the franchise known as Inuyasha, or any other franchise of any kind.

Sesshoumaru awoke to the sound of thunder in the distance. He was surprised to realize that he had been asleep at all. After five years of training with his father, he was finally going to witness a real battle. He was confused, however, at the subjects his father chose for him to observe. They were humans, creatures Sesshoumaru had only been told of briefly by his mother, and even less by his father. His mother said they were petty creatures, lower than even the weakest demon. She didn't seem to hold any real contempt for them; she merely compared to them to a colony of ants. They were something one may see one day in their endless toil, but were worth no more than a passing observance. Sesshoumaru thought on these things as they settled into the place on the mountain from which they would watch the events unfolding on the plain below.

"It is too dangerous to observe a battle among great demons." his father had told him. Besides, we have no business in matters that don't belong to us among our own kind, and there is a good chance our presence may be perceived if we are too close to the ranks." Sesshoumaru thought a moment. "Do humans fight as we do father?""Do they hold the same rules and etiquette of combat just as we demons; is their honor just as great?"

"The fundamentals are essentially the same." came the reply. His father turned to him, and their eyes locked. "What I really wanted you to learn by observing actual conflict is that much of the etiquette and structure that is learned during training is out of place on the battlefield.""Honor and pride often become meaningless and one's survival is the only important thing much of the time.""This is true with both humans _and _demons." Thunder sounded as the clouds broke above them, and sheets of rain began to fall.

"Then all the rigid structure was for the training of the mind.""All that remains is to neutralize the threat as quickly as possible." Sesshoumaru stated cooly. His father nodded an affirmation. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to the field below them. Inutaisho watched him for a moment. He had changed much since their first months of training together. He hadn't displayed the childish temper that his father had scolded him for in years now. In a few more years, and after some experience in battle, he would be every bit his father's equal. In truth, he would likely be his superior shortly after he was fully grown.

One thing worried Inutaisho slightly however. Over time his son had seemed to take on a demeanor of indifference to most things, caring neither one way nor the other about most matters. It wasn't a trait he himself possessed. He knew well his wife's cool demeanor, but how much of it had his son acquired? His thoughts were interrupted by drums from below.

They watched silently as the two armies clashed. Screams of the injured and dying reached their ears. Father and son watched as enemies tore through one another, slashing, kicking, bludgeoning. Many of the higher-ranking officers took pleasure in toying with the injured among the enemy ranks, forcing them to beg for death, only to be answered by their enemies laughter. "Why father?" Inutaisho heard his son ask. He turned to look at him, and the boy's eyes were wide with shock. "Why would they do this, why not just rid themselves of the enemy and be done? It makes no sense."

"To feed their petty need for dominance I suppose." his father sighed. "There are demons who act this way as well my son, it is not exclusive to these creatures."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Perhaps not, but that is why they are lower class demons, mindless brutes that live in caves.""These creatures are acting no different than petty demons.""Perhaps mother was correct in her assessment of them." he said as he turned to walk away, the battle over.

"Correct?" his father asked. He was surprised that the subject had even come up between them.

"She said they were no different than insects, and were worth as much notice." Sesshoumaru answered over his shoulder. Silence passed between them.

"Let us return to the castle." his father finally said. "I need to speak with your mother." Sesshoumaru nodded and fell in behind his father toward home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Throwin' in some interaction between the parents . . . please read n' review, all suggestions welcome as always . . . please let me know if I suck royally or not . . . _

**Disclaimer**The only thing I own is an old beat up car.

Rain was still streaming down when Inutaisho and his son returned to the castle. Few words had passed between them on the return trip; both father and son were deep in thought. Inutaisho had been surprised at his son's reaction to the battle they had witnessed. He knew that his son was still a child at heart, but hadn't expected him to respond so drastically to what he had seen.

He had a good understanding of the purpose of battle, and that he was being trained to kill. He thought about how little time he had actually spent with his son beyond their training, and found that he really knew very little of him outside of it. The only thing he had ever really taught him was how to fight, to kill. His mother had taught him everything else. Just what had that everything else been? His thoughts went back to years earlier, when he had first begun to train Sesshoumaru, and spending more time at his wife's home.

"Our son is catching on very quickly to my teachings." he proudly told her one night. "He has a great fighting spirit."

"Of course." she said. "It could hardly have been expected to be otherwise. He is a son of two great dog demon clans, it is not as if he could have been a weakling or an imbecile, his breeding is too advanced." Her tone was so matter-of-fact and nonchalant that Inutaisho was taken off-guard.

"Aren't you proud of him?" he asked her. Even after so many years, he had expected her to show at least some enthusiasm for their son's accomplishments.

"Of course; he is my son." she answered, not entirely sure where the conversation was going. He had long known that his wife showed little emotion of any kind, outside of occasional impatience or frustration. It seemed her only wish was to take care of the things she must and be left alone.

"I am glad to be spending more time here." he ventured. "Both with Sesshoumaru and with you." he said, moving to embrace her. He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"I have fulfilled my part of our marriage contract by providing you with an heir." she said flatly. "I do not see any reason why you should need another. If you do not mind, I will retire to my chamber and go to bed."

Inutaisho let his arms drop to his sides. He watched his wife walk away without looking back. He hadn't expected any kind of love to be born from their union, but after a few years, he _had _found himself hoping for it. He had all the conquest and glory he could wish for, but it did not fill the empty space in his heart that remained.

He thought of these things as he approached his wife's chamber. "Kagetsu, I need to speak with you." he said through the door.

"Very well." came the answer. He stepped to the side as her servant answered opened the door. Kagetsu motioned for her to leave, and she bowed to both parties and continued down the hallway. Inutaisho slid the door shut behind her.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" his wife asked impatiently.

"Our son. All this time he has been with you, what other things has he been studying all these years? What teachings has he received?" he asked, a strange look reflecting in his eyes.

"Why, all the usual things for one of noble birth." she replied. "Etiquette, literature, art, philosophy, among other things. Is there a reason you feel you must ask? Is his manner somehow distasteful to you; do you find anything lacking in him?" she asked. She could not think of any other reason why he would be asking such questions of her.

"It isn't that." he answered. "What have you told him about humans, and how did the subject come up?" he asked.

Kagetsu sighed. "He saw them mentioned in his studies, and asked me about them.""I told him they were petty creatures worth no notice to one such as himself." she replied. "Would you have me tell him otherwise?"

"I would have you let him find out for himself about other races of beings; it isn't good to have preconceived notions about any creature, lest you become subject to underestimation of them." he told her.

"Oh yes." she almost laughed. "I had forgotten that there are times that even you yourself stoop to consort with them."

"I keep a close watch on the things that happen within my domain." he said. "There are many more humans in the western lands than here in the north. If things are to prosper in all ways, then humans must be included. Much war or social unrest would throw off the balance of things." he explained. "To be a true leader and ruler, order must be kept among all creatures within one's territory; it is the cycle of life to which all are bound." he said.

Kagetsu was only half listening. "As you say my lord, I have no need to worry with such things." she replied tiredly. She had never cared for these types of conversations with him, the subject held no consequence for her.

"Also," he began, his tone becoming more serious, "what has your relationship been with our son? I know you hold little emotion for most things, has the same been true in regards to him?" he asked.

"Are you implying that I care nothing for my own son?" she asked, her anger flaring. "I will admit that I have little patience with children but I am sure that he understands that I _do_ care for him. I have taught him from a young age that it is never too early to learn self-control and practicality. Have I done him a disservice?" she asked.

"No, but it would have perhaps been better if you hadn't forced it on him just out of infancy. He has developed the same indifference to things outside of his own world as you have. If one cares for nothing, then one has no reason to fight or gain anything. I fear now that I may be unable to persuade him otherwise." he replied gravely.

"If I have disappointed you as a wife and mother, then you have my sincere apologies." she stated. "However, there is little to be done about it now." she said frankly.

"Yes, you are right." Inutaisho sighed as he stood up. "There is no disappointment, only a wish that I had been here more to influence our son in other ways of thinking, so that he may have had more than one opinion to pull his own from. Good night, my wife." he said as he closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _Getting somewhat dark again in this chapter. . .please read n' review, all suggestions are welcome, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid I don't actually own Inuyasha.

The rain had not let up when Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning. He had slept little the night before, his dreams filled with bloodshed and the screams of dying men. Sesshoumaru decided to rise early and go for a walk by himself, needing to clear his mind. He hadn't been very far from the fortress in his life, but he wasn't a small child anymore and it was time he went where he pleased. Before there was any light in the sky, he slipped beyond the castle walls unnoticed by the guards.

By the time the sun rose, the rain had slowed to a slight drizzle. Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the mountain, on the opposite side from the castle. He looked down over the valleys below, and saw that there were a few small villages strewn amongst them. Human villages. He continued down the mountain. Appalled as he was at what he had seen the day before, he still wished to observe them further. His mother's words and his father's decision to use them as an example for battle left him searching for his own answers to their nature.

Inutaisho was headed down the corridor to his son's chamber. He hadn't seen him all morning, and it was time that they talked at length about the events of the previous day.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to speak with you." he called through the door. There was no answer. Perhaps he was in the dojo, training. He found no one there either.

At last, he went to his wife to inquire if she had seen their son that morning. "I have not." she said. "Sesshoumaru sometimes goes into the garden early in the morning, perhaps you should look for him there." she told him. The garden was also empty. Dread was rising in the back of Inutaisho's mind. It was unlike his son to be difficult to find.

Finally, he questioned the servants. "We have not seen him this morning milord, he was not in his chambers." they replied. They had all thought he might be out with his father. Inutaisho nearly ran out onto the castle grounds. None of the guards had seen him either.

Suddenly a faint scent caught his nose, nearly washed away by the rain. The scent of his son, trailing off beyond the castle walls still lingered on the morning air. He snatched up the nearest guard, hoisting him off the ground. "How could you have let him slip past you!" he shouted. "You are supposed to be watching for any movement near the castle grounds!""How could you have missed _my son leaving_!

"For. . .Forgive me milord!" the terrified guard stammered. He was certain he was about to be struck down. Instead, Inutaisho threw him to the ground and leapt the castle wall, running fast on the trail of his son's scent. "If only I can find him before he gets in real trouble." he thought desperately to himself. "If only he is still safe. . ."

Once down the mountain, Sesshoumaru was drawn to the scent of humans in a nearby village. Other scents assaulted him as well. The scent of fear and blood was strong on the damp morning breeze. A scent he didn't expect was mixed in also. The scent of a demon. "What could be going on?" he wondered. "Why would a demon be in this village?" He soon had his answer. A gruesome scene met him as he entered the village. Bodies of villagers were strewn in the street, badly mangled. He then saw the demon he sensed. A giant of a demon with endless sharp teeth and rows of spikes on its back still held one of the villagers in its mouth.

A terrified villager half-crawled his way to where Sesshoumaru stood taking in the scene. "You are a demon as well aren't you?" the man asked.

Sesshoumaru looked down at him, but didn't answer. He found his mix of emotions surprising. This demon, though large and fierce, was still far below him in strength. It was still to be considered a petty demon. He didn't feel much real fear toward it, but was at a loss as to why it was tearing this human village asunder. He had read about such things in his studies, but hadn't paid it much thought. Strangely, he didn't find it nearly as horrific as the scene he had witnessed the day before, when the enemies had been on equal terms.

"Please, help us." the man at Sesshoumaru's feet begged. "If you kill this beast, you can have my daughters as a sacrifice to do with as you like, just don't let it kill me!" the man half-sobbed.

"What did you say, you coward? "I should end your miserable life for making such a disgusting suggestion." Sesshoumaru growled. The man cowered to the ground. Sesshoumaru looked up at the hut the man had come from. A woman and two young girls clutched each other in the doorway. They cringed when he looked toward them.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru heard a voice booming above all the commotion of the frightened people. "Well, I _am_ in luck today!" an animalistic voice stated loudly. "Not only do I get to eat my fill of humans, I also get the pleasure of killing and stealing the powers of a demon child!" the monster laughed.

"Child." Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Perhaps.""But well more than a match for the likes of you." Sesshoumaru studied the movements of the demon. They were slow, and unguarded. It was obvious that it was overconfident. He waited for the demon 's move to attack. He knew that his training had only partly prepared him for real battle, but he had little doubt that he could defeat this creature. His heart began to quicken its pace.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces and drink your blood!" the monster shouted as it charged. Its movements were fast for its size, but not nearly fast enough.

It was over before Sesshoumaru really knew what happened. His mind went blank and his body reacted as if from its own memory. Suddenly he felt something warm on his hands and arms. He looked down. Dark, almost black, blood covered his hands and the front of his clothes. At his feet lay what was left of the large demon, dead from multiple slashes to its throat and torso. He took a step back. He had killed the beast. He wasn't sure what to feel. To his surprise, he found he felt almost nothing. The threat had been exterminated, and that was all the lumbering demon had been to him.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" some of the villagers cried as he turned to walk away. He had probably been missed at the castle by now. He stopped as he heard a voice calling out to the villagers behind him. Another man, apparently the headman of the village, stepped through the crowd.

"Wait!" he cried. "Do not forget this creature is also a demon, one that can take on a type of human form!""It is more dangerous than the one it has killed; we must destroy it before it changes its mind and wishes to kill or curse us as well!""If we band together we can kill it, it is only a child!" he urged them. The other villagers began to murmur in approval.

"Fools!" Sesshoumaru spat out. "You wish to rise up against me after I have spared your lives by killing the demon that was destroying your village!""And you have the audacity to think that I, Sesshoumaru, can be defeated by you, a band of groveling cowards?" _"Their petty need for dominance."_ His father's words echoed in his mind. His anger was nearing its peak. These creatures really were the feebleminded insects his mother had described. What kind of creatures would destroy someone who had just saved them? If they came at him, he would kill them. It was what they deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_Here comes chapter 7, hope everyone is enjoying everything so far. . .let me in on any suggestions and as always please read n' review. Thanks to all!_

Disclaimer: I'll say it again: I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru stood ready to strike. The villagers had picked up some of their farming tools and were advancing on him. At their first attack, he would destroy them all. _"They are like ants in their useless toil. . ."_ his mother's words came to him as his father's had earlier. Thinking of them, killing the humans held no more remorse for him than stepping on an anthill.

"Stop this at once!" a voice shouted so loud it almost shook the valley. Sesshoumaru froze where he stood, his eyes wide. It was his father's voice, and never had he heard it so forceful and demanding. He knew it was aimed at him as well as the humans.

"There is no need for confrontation!" Inutaisho said as he got closer to his son and the group of villagers. "This is my son, and neither he nor I mean you any harm." "He has only stumbled upon your village in a child's curiosity." "Please forgive the intrusion, and allow me to help in any way I can. It is obvious a demon who devours human flesh has come down from the mountain and attacked you." "If you wish, I can have lumber and other supplies sent to you to help repair your homes." The villagers stared in shock, but it was visible that they believed Inutaisho. Some nodded numbly in agreement.

"You . . . would help us?" "A demon?" the headman said in wonder.

"Of course." Inutaisho said. "We have no reason or need to cause you harm or wish you ill."

"Tha. . . Thank you." the headman said, obviously in shock.

"Forgive us again for our intrusion." Inutaisho told him as they turned and quickly left.

Humiliation stung Sesshoumaru's mind like needles. Why had his father treated him like a stupid child in front of those mortal buffoons? Couldn't he see that they changed their minds and conviction after hearing only a few convincing words? How could he think them worth placating? Why would he want to help them when what had happened had nothing at all to do with him? He gritted his teeth in frustration and confusion.

"Why father?" he asked at last. "Why did you make a mockery of me in front of those humans, when they clearly intended to kill me?" His father stopped walking and spun on him.

"You have the impudence to ask me such a question?" his father asked him angrily. "You left the castle grounds without telling a soul and for no reason, wandered alone down the mountain, and entered a human village." "Then you proceeded to put your foot into business that did not involve you in the least." his father bit out. "You are too young to understand what a grave situation this could have become, for all involved." "It would not bode well for rumors to be circulating among our enemies that my son destroyed a village of humans." "It would make us seem as though we had no self control and no sense to judge what was our concern and what was not.""It would make us look like fools, weak-minded and vulnerable." "For peace to last, one must have security among all the creatures within their domain, down to the lowliest beast.""Making peace last through diplomacy is the truest sign of a great leader, not the ability to strike down your enemy." Inutaisho finsihed.

Sesshoumaru stared at the ground, as deep in his shame as he had been at the time he had first been reprimanded by his father in his early days of training. Perhaps he was still a child, and knew next to nothing. One thing he was sure he knew however, was that the humans were not something he should waste his time protecting or helping. He felt his anger rising again. His father turned to walk on, but Sesshoumaru stopped him with another statement.

"But why protect those humans, father?""I killed that beast that would have killed them all, and they turned on me in less than half a minute.""They don't even have the ability to think for more than a few seconds before their mind changes again." "Even animals have more sense than this." "Why not wipe them all out and put them out of their misery?" he asked cooly.

Inutaisho turned to his son once again, his eyes wide with shock. "Sesshoumaru, do not think that because you have now taken a life so easily that you are the supreme judge of who should live and who should die.""You have only the right to protect yourself, your honor, and others close to you if you choose." "You should not strike down all that are in your path just because you are able." he said.

"But they are stupid beasts!" Sesshoumaru shouted at his father.

"They are _afraid_!" Inutaisho shouted back. "Stop and think Sesshoumaru!""They are not like us. They have everything to fear!""They live in it, day in and day out, all their lives.""They are constantly aware of the threat from sickness, war, famine, demons, and even wild beasts in the forest!" "They cannot help but be afraid to the point of mindlessness when they are presented with more than one threat." Unlike animals, they have the consciousness to know that danger is around them always." "Think on those things before you judge them." Inutaisho said more softly. Then he turned and began the final trek back to the castle.

"To live in constant fear is no kind of life." Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "Especially if it takes over the mind to the point that causes actions such as those." He said nothing, and followed his father the rest of the way in silence.

When they returned and had settled down, Inutaisho went to his son's chambers just before the castle retired to bed. "Sesshoumaru?" he asked and knocked lightly on the door. His son opened it. "I came to tell you that you will be coming with me in the morning, back to the west." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but he said nothing and only nodded. "Your servants will have everything packed and ready in the morning.""I want you to come with me and help me patrol my domain and rid it of rogue demons." "Now that you have had your first kill, it is time you advanced further and learned what it means to be a warrior with a purpose." "Do you object to this?"

"No, father, I will do as you ask." Sesshoumaru answered. "I hope I will be of good service to you." he told Inutaisho.

Inutaisho smiled, sensing that his son had made some kind of peace with the events of the past two days. "I'm sure you will be, you are a fine warrior my son." "Good night, and rest well." he said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you father." Sesshoumaru said to his father as he walked down the corridor toward his chamber. "Even if we do not agree on certain matters." he thought as he pulled his door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_I'm going to jump forward a few years again in this chapter, sorry if it seems to be moving a little slower in these recent/upcoming chapters. Thanks to all those who reviewed and gave suggestions! As always, all suggestions are welcome and please read n' review. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **still don't own Inuyasha

"Is there something you want Shintaro?" Sesshoumaru asked the young warrior behind him. He had sensed him staring at him for some time now and wondered why he did not speak. For the better part of five years now he had been with his father patrolling the borders of their domain. He had much experience now in dealing with any demons that caused trouble or wished to overthrow the lord of the western lands. He had become an excellent and precise warrior. His father often left the smaller tribes of power-hungry demons for him to deal with alone.

"Your father wishes to speak with you milord." the young demon answered. "Were you able to sense me standing behind you, even in the dark?" he asked Sesshoumaru in wonder.

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. He knew the boy looked up to him but he was growing impatient with his constant presence. He would have told him so if his father hadn't instructed him to teach the boy by his example. He was younger than Sesshoumaru, small and awkward for his age. He was the grandson of Makura, the man that was second in command to his father. Finally, he answered Shintaro's question. "Of course." "I could smell you, you must know that." he told him.

"Yes, but could you even tell my exact location and distance?" he asked, still astonished.

"Yes, you should try to do the same." "Concentrate, and do not be so uncertain of your abilities." "Keep watch while I am away." Sesshoumaru said as he left.

"How are things coming with Shintaro?" his father asked as he approached. He could hear the smile in his father's voice.

"I can only assume you assigned him to me as a test of my patience." Sesshoumaru answered. "He follows me everywhere, and seems more in awe at the things I try to teach him than actually bothering to learn them." he said.

His father laughed openly then. "Yes, you must be patient with him my son." He _is_ a few years younger than you, and less experienced in training than you were at his age." "His father died when he was still an infant, and it was left to Makura to try and train him when he had the time." "We both thought it best that he be trained by someone closer to his own age if he had to learn in the field." he explained. "You know how he wishes to emulate you."

"I want no one emulating me." he said with frustration. "I could be of much more use to you than merely being a teacher to a inexperienced boy." "Is he the only reason you asked to speak with me?" he asked Inutaisho.

His father became serious. "No, we have a growing problem to deal with." "The dragon clan that lives in the mountains here in the west are making plans to attack us again." "Our spies have told us that they are even gathering allies from the east that go against their leader's will." "We must form a strategy soon to strike them before any of these plans come to fruition, and we will need every warrior we have to quell them." he told Sesshoumaru gravely.

"You do not think we can defeat them?" Sesshoumaru asked him. The shock was evident in his voice, though he tried to hide it.

Inutaisho smiled to himself. There was a little bit of child left in his son after all. "They are very strong, my son." "Their strength and cunning is the reason they have managed to keep such a strong foothold here in the west for so long." "I have fought them many times that ended in a draw over the past several years, even before you were born, and there have been times that I narrowly escaped with my life." he said. He looked up again at his son and smiled faintly. "Surely, you can not think that I am invincible." he commented in regard to his son's face.

"Of course not." "That would be ridiculous." Sesshoumaru said, trying to sound unemotional. But his father had seen his son's eyes widen a bit in the firelight when he had told him of his near misses with the dragon clan.

"I will call a meeting of all our officers at my fortress not far from here in two days, and we will strike soon after." "I will need you there as well, Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho told him. He heard his son's heart quicken its pace. This would be the first major military campaign for Sesshoumaru.

"I will be there father." "I will fight them with every ounce of my knowledge and strength." he said with conviction.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho told him. "You will be a great help to us, you have become an exceptional warrior."

Sesshoumaru turned to walk back to where Shintaro was waiting for him. He found it hard to speak for some reason, and he couldn't even thank his father.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is that you?" Shintaro asked as footsteps approached. There was no answer. He jumped a little when Sesshoumaru appeared.

"What would you have done if it was not I?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "You must train and concentrate harder, and stop being so awestruck at my actions." "You have much the same capacity for learning these things as anyone else." "We go to battle soon, and you had better steel yourself and clear your mind before then." he told the boy.

"Battle?" Shintaro said. It was obvious he was frightened. "Against whom?" he stammered.

"The dragon clan here in the west." Sesshoumaru told him. "Stay close to me but try to stay out of my way when the time comes." Shintaro only nodded.

Two days later, as planned, all the officers of the northern and western armies gathered in the great dog general's fortress. It was planned to set word among the spies of the dragon clan that there would be a great meeting of both of the entire armies from the north and west at the fortress in three weeks, and attack the dragon clan while they traveled there, away from the mountains that gave them cover.

With the plan set in motion, preparations began to be made for the upcoming battle. Supplies were gathered and plans drawn up. Sesshoumaru trained with Shintaro, as well as by himself. As he left the dojo one evening, he saw Shintaro staring at the commotion in the courtyard. The boy spoke but did not turn to face him. He had become a little better, Sesshoumaru decided.

"Do you think we can defeat the dragon clan my lord?" Shintaro asked. He still didn't turn around.

"Of course, why do you think my father is lord of the western lands?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply.

"There seems to be a lot of speculation among the officers." "Even my grandfather doesn't seem certain that we can win." Shintaro said.

"Nonsense." Sesshoumaru said. "You must go into battle _knowing_ that you will win." "You must not allow yourself to think of the possibility of defeat."

Shintaro turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru this time. "You are right my lord." he said "I will go into this battle expecting nothing but triumph." His face beamed at his mentor.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "Go to bed early, we leave at daybreak." he told him as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_More battle scenes in this one so it may get a little dark and gory. Suggestions are always appreciated, so feel free to send them my way! Please read n' review! Thanks to all who read!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru sat near his father as they watched from the side of the mountain, waiting for the army of the dragon clan to appear. They had been spotted only a few miles away, traveling to Inutaisho's fortress to annihilate the armies they expected to be there. In their arrogance, they had never expected a trap. Perhaps that was why they never prevailed in their attempts to conquer the western lands.

Behind him, Sesshoumaru could smell the fear emanating from Shintaro. He turned to him and saw that although he was trying to put on a brave face, he was shaking slightly. He wasn't ready for battle, and both he and Sesshoumaru knew it. It was unfortunate that a situation such as this had to occur before he was better trained.

"Remember, stay close to me and out of my way." Sesshoumaru told him. The boy shakily nodded.

Remembering his teacher's words from the previous day, Shintaro straightened a bit, gathering his resolve. "We will win." he said to Seeshoumaru. "There is no possibility of defeat." Sesshoumaru looked at him for a moment and turned to his father.

They could see the enemy coming closer now, almost within striking distance, but still far enough away that Ryuukossei and his army were unable to sense their presence. "Wait for my order before you strike." Inutaisho instructed. "On my command, we must attack swiftly and with all our strength." "Surround them from all sides." he told Sesshoumaru and Makura, and the order filed down the ranks.

After a few tense moments passed in silence, the command came. "Strike now!" Inutaisho shouted, and the battle began. The armies under the great dog general attacked swiftly and precisely, but they were fighting no trivial foe. The northern and western warriors got as well as they gave, and even after a lengthy engagement, the battle wasn't swaying to the favor of either side.

Sesshoumaru had never had to use nearly so much of his power before, but he found he felt little fear. He found instead that he rather welcomed the challenge; never before had he been able to truly test his limits and skills. He knew also however, that his father was counting on him, and that they _must_ emerge victorious.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what should I do?" he heard Shintaro call from beside him. The young demon was looking around frantically, not sure whether to try and attack or do as he was told earlier.

"Do as I told you!" Sesshoumaru turned and shouted, and in that split second he was nearly overtaken by a large dragon. The beast was swift for its size and quickly had Sesshoumaru pinned, digging its claws deep into his right shoulder. Barely managing to break free, Sesshoumaru finished him quickly with a stroke of his poisoned claws. He looked around for Shintaro, but he was lost now in the sea of the battle.

Inutaisho had expected the battle to be long and costly, but it seemed that the ranks of the dragon clan were hardly affected, though he saw their dead laying all around him. He knew there were not this many warriors in Ryuukossei's force. He then began to realize that there were dragons among the dead that looked different than those in Ryuukossei's clan. They had come from the east; they had not struck early enough to prevent them from joining forces. He turned to Makura. "Finish them!" he shouted. "As quickly as you can, two or three at a time if possible!" "We do not have the force otherwise to beat them!"

Sesshoumaru heard his father's shouted order, and heard something then in his father's voice he had never heard before. Desperation. If his father was desperate, then he knew the situation must be dire. He held out his arm, willing his energy to form the extension of a whip once again. He would kill as many as he could with it and his poison claws, even if he had to give his life for it.

Finally, the remainder of the forces that had come from the east turned and fled. They abandoned their new comrades, shouting that they would not die for them. Inutaisho smiled, exhausted, as he watched the few left among Ryuukossei's army retreat as well. He knew that they would take care of their betrayers with no help from him, thus eliminating the threat to his army as well.

As the sun sank red after a full day of battle, Sesshoumaru felt an exhaustion and weariness he had never before experienced. His entire body actually ached and burned from the use of nearly all his energy. He began to look for Shintaro; he hadn't been able to find him through the rest of the battle after they were separated. "I was only distracted for a moment." he thought to himself as he wandered through the legions of the dead.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are still alive." came a faint voice. He turned and saw Shintaro lying on the ground. It was obvious he was mortally wounded, blood was seeping from his chest and side. "I am glad." the boy said, his voice rough from forcing himself to speak. He actually smiled up at Sesshoumaru.

"I told you to stay by me!" Sesshoumaru found himself shouting at him as he knelt down. "Why did you not find me!" "Why did you not flee your attackers and seek me out!" "You knew you were not fully trained to go into battle!" he seethed.

"You told me to steel myself, to stop being so uncertain of my skills, that I had as much capacity to be a warrior as anyone else." the boy said slowly. "I wanted to stay out of your way so that you could fight without me as a burden." "I am glad I fought with honor and depended on myself." "I thought of your strength, and it made me stronger." I do not regret my death." he told Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could only stare at him as he faded away, his face still smiling in death.

There was an empty feeling rising in him that he could not place as he looked at the lifeless boy. His father had asked him to teach the boy. Was it that he did not have enough time to let him hone his skills or had it been his impatience with him? These thoughts only made the empty feeling in his chest grow stronger. It was no use thinking about it now, he decided, the boy was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He turned and walked away from the still form of Shintaro to find his father, and see where the battle had left them.

Inutaisho sat alone near a stream on the side of the mountain that they had attacked from. His army was decimated. The only consolation he held was knowing that Ryuukossei's was as well. He had lost well over half his army, warriors from both the north and west. He had stood looking out across the battlefield in the eerie silence of the evening. So many dead, they seemed to stretch on forever. He had not been powerful enough to slay many at once, and neither had the rest of his force. The battle had been slow, and that accounted for much of the loss. If only he could find a way to take out legions of his enemy at once, even a hundred at a time. He vowed to pursue it.

He heard his son approaching, and felt relief rushing into him that he was still alive. He turned to look at him in the fading light of the day, and saw that his son was battle worn and injured in his shoulder. Shintaro was not with him.

"I am glad to see you well, my son." he said gravely. "We have successfully defended the western lands once again."

Sesshoumaru looked on as his father stood by the stream, looking down into its depths. Even though he was still rather young by demon standards, he suddenly looked old, and stood as if a heavy weight were on him. As his father turned to face him the look in his eyes hit Sesshoumaru hard. It looked as though his father was the one who had been defeated. He didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

"Where is Shintaro?" his father asked finally. Sesshoumaru stood for a moment, again seeing the boy lying in the grass, smiling as he passed on.

"He did not survive the battle." he told Inutaisho. The empty feeling was growing in his chest once again, and he wished there was something he could do to quell it.

"He is with his grandfather, then." Inutaisho said as he looked up toward the sky. "There is hardly anyone left alive." "We may have driven off the enemy, but what is left of our armies would be unable to fight even a small battle now." "It's a good thing that most of our threats were taken care of before this day." "Even the dragon clan will need as much time to recover." he told his son as he sat down by the stream and took a drink from it. "Tomorrow we return to the north, I need to ask something of your mother." he said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding. He hadn't been to his home for very long in quite a while. He returned to the main camp, and fought in his mind against images of Shintaro to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **_I'm not sure if I'm doing the time line exactly right, because I think Sesshoumaru is supposed to be quite a bit older than Inuyasha, so I may approach that in a vague way. So, I'm sorry if I don't get things exactly right. Anyway, any suggestions anyone may have are certainly welcome, and please read n' review! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own Inuyasha

It was already turning cold in the northern lands, even though summer was barely over. Sesshoumaru nor his father had said much to one another on their journey back to his mother's home. Both continued through the mountains concentrating on their thoughts. When they were only a few days from arriving at the fortress, Inutaisho suddenly turned and led what was left of his force down into one of the valleys that held a sprinkling of human villages. Soon Sesshoumaru saw why. One of the villages was apparently burning, and smoke filled the sky above it.

"Why do you wish to go down there father?" Sesshoumaru asked as they started down the mountain. "Whatever has happened to those humans has nothing to do with us." he told him.

"You know I don't share the same feelings toward humans as you do, Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho said as he turned to his son. "For all we know, it could be retaliation from the dragon clans, or other demons who wish to stir up trouble after learning that we hardly have an army left to defend our territories." "They could try to stage an invasion from one of these villages, and we would never know it if we paid them no attention." "These are reasons why I told you it is best to make certain there is peace among all the creatures in one's domain." he stated. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but continued following his father to the base of the mountain.

When they arrived at the village, there was almost nothing left. No one seemed to be left alive. Sesshoumaru could smell that demons had been there, but couldn't tell what kind they may have been. "It doesn't seem to be anyone from the dragon clans, at least." he thought to himself. He would know that scent anywhere by now. His father stood silently a few feet ahead of him, surveying the damage and loss of life. Burned bodies of villagers were everywhere, struck down as they tried to flee.

"They had no chance at all." Inutaisho said finally. "There doesn't seem to be any real reason that the village was attacked, it must have been a band of petty demons just out for carnage." "It is likely there weren't many of them considering the size of the village." he said tiredly. "So many lives lost in a useless slaughter." he thought to himself. Men, women, and children, all gone. He wished he could bring them all back. His resolve to speak to his wife about her family's knowledge hardened. "Let's go everyone, I have important matters I must attend to." he said to his followers.

Sesshoumaru wondered what his father could be talking about. He had told him that he needed to speak with his mother, but he didn't know why. He knew that his mother's clan knew secrets of the otherworld, but he had only heard that in whispers and had never asked his mother about it. He caught up with is father a few feet ahead of the others.

"What do you intend to do father, what is it that you wish to speak with mother about?" he asked.

"Your mother's people have long been known to possess secrets of the afterlife." he told him. "Did you know this?" he asked as he turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I have heard little about it, and nothing at all from mother herself." he answered

"I confess I know little about it as well." Inutaisho said as he continued back up the mountain. "I wish to speak with her and ask her what she knows of it, if she will tell me." "I wish to find a way to strike down many enemies at once, to keep what happened in our last battle from happening again." "I know there are swordsmiths who forge demon swords, but I don't know who any of them are." "I wish to find one and see if there is a way to combine the powers of a demon and the powers of the otherworld into a sword." he finished.

Sesshoumaru stared in shock. "Do you really think such a thing can be done?" he asked his father. He had heard only legends of such weapons existing long ago, and knew that there were demon swords in the world now, but most of them were not very strong. "You will need to find a master demon swordsmith, if there is even one alive who would know if it was possible." he said to Inutaisho.

"I agree." his father said. He stopped and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I may be away for quite some time if all goes as planned." "I will need you to act in my stead and take care of any problems that may arise in my absence."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I will, father." he promised

"However, I wish for you to stay in the north with your mother, do not return to the west unless it is necessary." "Most enemies will not bother to face the frozen mountains, and there are few left now who would challenge us that far." "Let our domains in the west be for now, there is little there left to defend right now." "I will have what is left of our troops from the west stay in the north as well." Inutaisho instructed.

Sesshoumaru nodded his consent. A mix of emotions ran through him. He was glad his father trusted him enough to leave him in charge of his affairs while he was away, though there wasn't much left now to oversee. After all the time he had spent in travel, he didn't really want to return to his mother's home and have to stay there for an indeterminate amount of time. There was only so much training he could accomplish there, and he would rather be finding ways to perfect his skills elsewhere if he saw fit. But he would do as his father asked. Snow began falling as night approached, and Sesshoumaru and his father made their way through the mountains in silence again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **_Not much to say. . .just continuing on, any suggestions are appreciated,** please** read n' review. Thanks to all who read!_

**Disclaimer: **insert witty denial of Inuyasha ownership here

Two days after Inutaisho revealed his plans to his son they arrived at their destination. Word had preceded them of both the north and west's devastating losses. The warriors that remained at the fortress greeted them hurriedly and quickly saw to their needs. Sesshoumaru had given a lot of thought to the events of the past several days. He had been fairly certain that they would defeat the dragon clans with much more ease than they had. His father was correct, the foe was great and the battle long, which was why there had been such losses.

Inutaisho was the most powerful demon he knew of, yet Sesshoumaru felt his power was still insufficient to become a supreme and undefeatable ruler. Sesshoumaru vowed he would become stronger than that one day, and no one would question his power. Though he held the utmost respect for his father, he told no one that he thought that his father's compassion for other creatures and their circumstances was partly to blame. He felt that a certain hardness and detachment was necessary in order to become a truly untouchable warrior.

Once they were settled in, Inutaisho made his way to his wife's chambers. He wasn't quite sure what reaction to expect from her, or if he should expect one at all. He called for her tiredly through the rice paper door. Her servant answered, and quickly left them alone.

"So you have returned from battle alive." Kagetsu said as he sat down. "Word came three days ago that you had driven away what was left of the dragon clan army, but that our armies suffered great losses as well. They tell me there is almost no one left." "A regrettable loss."she said as if she were speaking of trivial matters. "What do you intend to do now?" she asked with detachment.

Inutaisho sighed heavily. "I would ask something of you." he began cautiously. "I was told even before our marriage that your clan held knowledge of the otherworld." "Is this true?" he asked.

Kagetsu sat for a moment in silence. "Yes, it is true." she answered finally. "Why do you ask me?" she questioned him.

"I wish to find a swordsmith to make a demon sword, one that can defeat a hundred foes in one swing, yet has the ability to bring just as many back from the afterlife." he answered. "I must find a demon swordsmith, but I have no knowledge of what I may need in order for one to endow a sword with such powers." "I was hoping you would know, or at least know of someone who does." he told her.

"As for myself, very little of those matters was taught to me being a woman." she said. "I certainly do not know anything about the things you suggest." "I can only see into and make a pathway into the otherworld, and perhaps even revive one who has died." she continued. "But I must have a specific jewel invested with special powers in order to do even that." "These are only basic skills compared with those of my brothers." "You would have to travel into the east and ask my brother Hokutouki."

"I see." he said. "Hokutouki is the eldest of your brothers is he not?" he asked. "He married into the smaller eastern clans further south?"

"Yes, he is the most learned and skilled with these undertakings." she answered. "He has studied them for many centuries, I doubt anyone knows more on the matters of the otherworld than he." "Go to him and tell him I sent you, and that I wish him to tell you what you need to know." "He will not begrudge you the knowledge you need for this only task."she instructed him.

"Thank you, Kagetsu." he told her. "I truly appreciate the help you have given me." he said as he stood up to leave.

"I would have something in return before you go." she stated. "Will you hear me out?"

Inutaisho turned to her and sat back down. "Yes, what is it that you would ask of me?" he inquired.

"Release me from our marriage contract." she said.

"What!" Inutaisho choked out, clearly in shock. "What do you mean, why would you ask such a thing!" he asked, his voice rising.

"Come now, do not become so upset." Kagetsu said, becoming frustrated. "I should have expected you to over react this way." "It is nothing against you personally, you must understand.""I have no complaint against you." "It is only that we are no longer of any real benefit to each other as husband and wife." "I have provided you with a son and heir who is now grown, and through him were are forever joined." "You will always have what you need from my clan at your disposal because of this." she told him. Inutaisho only stared at her.

Kagetsu continued her explanation. "You and Sesshoumaru are almost always gone, and it has become very hard to make decisions in the fortress trying to guess what your wishes are as lord here." "Dissolution of our marriage contract would simplify matters greatly." "There is no reason for anything to change between us." "Do you not agree?" she asked. She was answered with a long silence.

Inutaisho stood up once more to leave. "If it is what you wish in return for your help, I will grant it." he told her, his voice dark and low. "Are you absolutely certain things will remain as they are?" "I do not need any trouble arising from this." he said coldly.

"Of course not." she answered. "If you like, no one even need know about it, save that the decisions I make here will be held as your own."she answered. Seeing the dark expression on his face she spoke again. "Do not be so offended by all of this, I told you it has nothing to do with you personally." "Your sentimental nature will be your undoing one day if you do not rid yourself of it." she told him.

"Thank you ever so much for your concern." he bit out as he left. This on top of all the chaos of the past several days was enough to put him in the worst mood he had ever experienced. He was glad that he had other more pressing matters to occupy his mind. He felt the emptiness inside him stronger now than ever before. He had cared for Kagetsu in his own way, and it hurt him more than he liked to admit that she was rejecting him now. He turned down the corridor leading to his son's chamber; he needed to tell him his plans.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to speak with you." he called outside his son's door. Sesshoumaru slid the door open and stepped out into the hallway with his father.

"I am leaving in the morning." he began. "Your mother has told me whom I should go to for information on what I wish to accomplish." "With my limited knowledge, it is likely that I will be gone for many years in this endeavor." "If you find it necessary to leave the fortress, please make sure that you keep up with matters of importance here." "There is no reason for you to have to stay here for such a long time without the freedom to go and do as you please." he said.

"I understand father." Sesshoumaru said. "I will do as you ask, you need not worry about things here or in the west." He stood facing his father and saw the dark expression Inutaisho was trying to hide. "Is something wrong father?" Sesshoumaru asked, also from hearing the unrest in his father's voice.

Inutaisho wasn't sure if he should tell his son about his mother's request. He decided he may as well know. "Your mother has asked me to dissolve our marriage." he told him.

Sesshoumaru reacted with little surprise. "Mother has always seemed to keep to herself most of the time." "She does not care much for intrusion into her daily life, and both of us have often fallen into that category." he confided. Inutaisho nodded. "Take care father, I will make sure things run smoothly while you are away." "I hope you are able to accomplish what you have set out to do." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Thank you, my son, I will be in contact with you." "Sleep well." he said, and made his way to the castle entrance. "I will have no sleep tonight." he thought to himself. " There is no reason I can not begin my journey now." As he stepped out into the cold night air, he felt his resolve begin to grow. He would accomplish what he set out to do, no matter how long it took.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **_This chapter (and maybe the next) is mostly going to be centered around Inutaisho, and the forging of Tetsusaiga and Tensuseiga. Hopefully I'll get the facts right about them. Any suggestions are always welcome, **please** read n review! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** If I told you I owned Inuyasha, I'd be a liar.

Inutaisho had been traveling for almost two weeks when he finally reached the home of Hokutouki, the brother of his wife. Or rather, his recently ex-wife. He wasn't sure how to broach that information to his now ex-brother in law. He was soon to find out that Kagetsu had sent word ahead of him.

"Lord Inutaisho, of the western lands?" asked the servant when he arrived. He nodded his answer. "Come right this way, Lord Hokutouki is expecting you." she smiled.

Inutaisho waited in the tea room for Hokutouki to appear. He did not have to wait long. He was at least glad to see that he was greeted warmly here. The young lady demon soon brought his tea, and the lord of the manor followed just after.

"Good day, Lord Inutaisho, I hope you have found my home inviting." Hokutouki said as he arrived. "My sister sent word to me a few days ago that you were on your way to see me about a sword you wish to have forged. She said you wished to have it imbued with powers of the underworld, and asked that I help you in your quest if it was in my power." "I am happy to say that indeed I _do _believe it to be in my power." he told him.

Inutaisho was relieved. Hokutouki was much more accessible than his sister at any rate. He did not wish to think ill of her, but he had to admit that her demeanor usually was not this accommodating.

"I am sincerely grateful for your help, Lord Hokutouki." Inutaisho said. "I believe what I wish to accomplish will be of great benefit to both our clans." "If the sword I visualize can be forged, there will be no foe great enough to cause our downfall." he explained.

"Please do not think I wish to become a tyrant through its use, I can assure you that is not the case." "After the devastation our armies suffered recently, I only wish to be able to protect my domains and ensure that it will not happen again." he assured the older demon.

Hokutouki smiled and nodded. "You need not explain yourself to me, Lord Inutaisho." "Your reputation precedes you as an honorable warrior, not a power hungry tyrant." "If you will follow me to the jewel forging rooms, I will explain to you what needs to be done." he said as he set down his tea.

Inutaisho rose and followed him to the rooms he had spoken of. There were two guards at the doors who immediately stood aside for the two lords. Once inside, Hokutouki led Inutaisho to a chest in the corner of the room. Once opened, Inutaisho saw that there were many jewels of different sizes and colors inside.

"I have made these jewels with different abilities over many years." Hokutouki told him. He picked up two jewels, a small red one and a larger black one. First, he handed Inutaisho the red jewel. " I want you to take this one to a swordsmith by the name of Toutousai." "I will tell you where to find him later." "It has the ability to bring back dead souls by destroying the emissaries of the afterlife." "Toutousai will know what to do with it."

He then handed the larger black jewel to Inutaisho. "This is for you to keep." he instructed. "If you or your successor is unable to master the sword made with the red jewel, this one will lead to a path that will allow for its maturity." "However, it will not be an easy task, and the one who goes on this path must not have fear or sorrow." "Do not undertake it lightly." he explained gravely.

"Thank you, I will set about this with the utmost care." he assured Hokutouki. "I cannot express the gratitude I feel for your help in this matter."

"No thanks are needed." Hokutouki told him. "It has been many centuries since someone of your strength has tried to create a lasting peace for our clans, I truly hope it can be fulfilled." "You can look for Toutousai just to the north of here in the volcanic caverns." "However, I warn you, he is an excellent swordsmith but he can be an eccentric old man." "He may have left his home due to some strange and unfounded fear." "If that is the case, it may take you a while to find him." Hokutouki said.

Inutaisho smiled. He felt better than he had in a great while. "Thank you again for all your help, Lord Hokutouki." he said bowing low. "You are indeed a man of great honor and wisdom." "May evil never befall your house."

"Your words are too great for me, I assure you." Hokutouki said. "And please, do not be distressed over my sister's decision." "She is very introverted and can be quite difficult."" I must admit even I find her hard to understand." "You needn't worry about any uncomfortable feelings, even from her, she still speaks of you with high regard." Hokutouki told him with a knowing expression.

Thanks were exchanged again, and Inutaisho left the home of his gracious host. He set out just as the sun was sinking low on the western horizon. As he watched it, he thought of his home in the western lands. He vowed to restore it once again to its former glory, and he would use the sword he had envisioned to do it. His mind made up, he set out for the mountains just to the north that held the volcanic caverns and the swordsmith that would create his masterpiece.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **_This chapter will be mostly Inutaisho centric as well, and maybe even the next, so don't think I forgot about dear ol' fluffy. ;-) Any suggestions are welcome, thanks to all for reviews and suggestions, they really help, so bring 'em on!_

**Disclaimer: **I no own Inuyasha

Inutaisho was becoming frustrated. He had found the volcanic caverns easily enough, but finding the swordsmith who lived there was proving much more difficult. He had found the skull of what seemed to be a large demon with what looked like sword making tools inside, but there was no one there. In fact, there didn't seem to have been anyone there in quite some time. He remembered what Hokutouki had said to him about Toutousai being an eccentric old man. As he made his way out of the volcanic caverns, he was at a loss on where to begin searching for him. Perhaps there were some demons local to the area that would know. He sat down on a rock to contemplate which direction he should head in next.

Suddenly, a tiny prick on his arm caught his attention. When he looked down, he noticed that there was a small flea demon helping itself to his blood. With a quick slap, he flattened the small creature.

"With pleasure always comes pain" the old flea said sadly as he floated to the ground. It seemed when he found truly delightful blood, he only managed to get a small taste.

"A flea demon?" Inutaisho asked as the flea straightened himself out. Perhaps this old fellow could tell him where Toutousai was. "Tell me old flea, do you know of a demon swordsmith by the name of Toutousai, and where I might find him?" he asked.

"Toutousai?" the flea demon asked. "Of course, I have known Toutousai for many years, I was just on my way to visit him myself." "Is he not at home?"

"I'm afraid not." Inutaisho sighed. "I need him to forge a demon sword for me."

"Well, you seem to be a great demon and I'm sure that a sword made for you would have to be of the highest caliber." "Allow me to introduce myself." "I am Myouga, and I will travel with you to find Toutousai, if you would kindly allow me to be your vassal." Myouga suggested, all the while thinking of the tasty blood that would come with pledging his loyalty to this demon lord.

Inutaisho laughed. "Vassal?" he asked. "Very well, I will allow you to be my vassal if you can help me find Toutousai." "Do you have any idea in which direction we should search?"

"I'm afraid I do not." Myouga replied. "I sincerely hope that we find him swiftly, for there is a dangerous matter that I need to speak with him about." he said gravely.

"A dangerous matter?" Inutaisho asked. "What kind of dangerous matter do you speak?"

Myouga's expression darkened. "I have traveled here from a short distance to the south, where there is a war raging among the human clans." "It seems that the leader one of these human clans has discovered an evil demon sword, and the sword has possessed him." "He and his army are slaughtering everyone and everything in their path, bent on becoming the supreme ruler of these lands, perhaps even the entire world." "I fear things will go badly indeed if someone is not able to get the sword from him and seal it soon, and Toutousai is the only person I can think of that _may_ be able to do it." Myouga explained.

"I see." Inutaisho replied. "Do you know of any way to control this sword?"

"Either a sheath would have to be made for it that could seal its powers away, or it would have to be wielded by a great demon that surpassed it in strength." "So far I have found no demon great enough to handle it without becoming possessed themself." Myouga said.

"Well then, you must take me to where this sword is." Inutaisho said as he stood up. "I must do what I can to prevent any further chaos from ensuing." "Perhaps I can quell the sword, it _is_ worth a try after all."

Myouga began to shake visibly. "You want _me_ to take you back to where the sword is?" he stammered.

"Of course." "You are the one who told me about it, and you_ are_ my vassal now." Inutaisho said, his voice edged with humor.

"Well, uh, come to think of it, I don't know _exactly_ where it might be now, at this very moment." Myouga said, fully quaking now. "Did I say it was to the south?" "My memory must be failing me." "Perhaps I am mistaken." he said quickly.

"Come on old flea." Inutaisho said, exasperated. "We will go to the south." "Destruction of the magnitude you described shouldn't be too hard to find." "All we will have to do is follow its path." "Perhaps Toutousai will already be searching for it in the hopes of sealing its powers away." he told him.

"No chance, knowing Toutousai." Myouga thought to himself. He began to wonder if pledging himself to this great demon lord was such a good idea, or if his blood was even going to be worth it.

After a few days travel to the south, Inutaisho came upon a scene of devastation the likes of which he had never seen. There was a path close to half a mile wide of total annihilation winding its way through a nearby valley. Everything in its path was totally destroyed. Land, trees, animals, humans, and demons were all laid waste. His battle with Ryuukossei's army paled in comparison.

"Come Myouga, we must hurry." he said as he quickened his pace. "We must find this sword and subdue it before everything is destroyed." He would find the sword and gain control over it, if for no other reason than to stop its destruction. He swore it to himself.

Not long after, they came upon an army camped at the head of the destroyed valley. A strong demonic aura more powerful than any Inutaisho had ever encountered enveloped the surrounding area. Much to Myouga's complaint, he made his way to the army's camp.

"A demon!" one of the men shouted. "Get the general quickly!" he called to one of his comrades.

Soon a young man approached him carrying a huge sword glowing with demonic power. "You wish to speak with me, demon?" he asked malevolently.

"No." Inutaisho answered. "I wish to speak with the evil spirit that possess you." he told him with cold reserve.

The young general began to laugh, but suddenly fell silent. His eyes began to glow red with the sword's possesion. A different voice issued from his still form, deep and wicked. "What is it you want, great demon?" it asked.

"I wish for you to stop this madness, and leave these humans in peace." Inutaisho answered. "I wish for you to come under my control, that I may put a stop to your rampage of destruction."

The demon's spirit laughed. "You are arrogant to assume that you can possess I, Souunga." "You pompous demon lords always are." "What will you do if I say I will not?" "Will you kill this human I have taken control of?" it taunted.

Inutaisho's face darkened. "If it is the only way to stop you, I will do what I must." he answered. He had no wish to kill the young samurai, but if it was the only way to stop the evil sword, he would do it begrudgingly. He had to think quickly. Suddenly, a scheme came to his mind. He would play a mind game with the spirit of this demon inside the sword.

"I pose to you an offer." he said carefully. "Allow me to possess you, and if I am as weak as you believe and you can overtake me, I am still much stronger than any human." "With my power under your control, you could do tenfold the damage you have accomplished through this simple human soldier." "Think of the power that would be at your disposal once you have possessed me, a great demon lord." But if you cannot, then I will have control over you, and your spirit will not rise to do any more harm as long as I live." he proposed.

The spirit was silent. "Very well." it said suddenly. "I will make you my slave, and you will see that your strength is nothing compared to that of I, Souunga!" it laughed. A great glow began to surround the sword, and the ground began to shake as it detached itself from the young samurai general.

"Myouga, stand fast!" Inutaisho said as he turned to his new companion, only to find that he was nowhere in sight. He was hardly surprised.

The sword suddenly dropped from the human warriors hand and stuck into the ground. Inutaisho approached it carefully. As he took hold of it, he was aware of a great force trying to overtake him. He fought it as hard as he could, and a cloud of dust and debris began to rise and circle around him. Bolts of demonic energy shot out from the sword. It was desperately trying to attach itself physically to him, and Inutaisho was fighting with every ounce of his strength to stavet it off. He felt his consciousness slipping into darkness, but recovered just as he was on the brink of losing himself. Suddenly the sword was quiet.

He had succeeded, but was completely drained from the stress and energy it had taken to quiet the sword. It was as if a darkness was lifted from the small valley, and the human warriors began to regain their composure. The human general shook his head lightly, and blinked his eyes a few times.

"What happened here?" he asked no one in particular. He didn't seem to notice Inutaisho standing nearby. "What happened to the valley ahead?" "What caused so much terrible destruction?" he asked his comrades. They all shook their heads in confusion.

"An evil sword caused it." Inutaisho chimed in. "Luckily I have overtaken it; it will do no more harm." he assured them. The soldiers looked at him blankly as he walked away. They weren't sure what kind of being he was or where he had come from.

Suddenly, Myouga appeared on his shoulder from out of thin air it seemed. "Great work master!" he shouted happily. "You really showed that evil sword who was boss!" "What power and fortitude!" he exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you noticed." Inutaisho said tiredly. "I had no idea you were anywhere nearby." he told the flea.

"Well master, I just thought you would do better without me around to interfere in your battle." Myouga explained. "Let's go and see if we can find old Toutousai, shall we?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, let's go." Inutaisho said, ignoring the flea's tale. "This is a powerful sword, but I want one that will get its strength from my own energy, and that will carry out specific duties according to my wishes." he said.

With that, the two new fellow travelers continued on their quest to find the missing swordsmith. He certainly had been nowhere nearby with thoughts of quelling the evil sword as Myouga had suggested. They carried on to the north once again, back to the place Toutousai was supposed to reside in the hopes that they would find some clue there to his whereabouts.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note**: Sorry if this chapter is a little clunky, I'm out of town and borrowing my sister's laptop. I've really wanted to write the whole time I've been away so here goes…please read n' review and shoot me any suggestions you might have! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** don't own Inuyasha

Inutaisho and Myouga had been traveling for a little more than three days on their journey back to the home of Toutousai when a thought occurred to the demon lord. Myouga had said that he had known Toutousai for years; perhaps he knew something about the swordsmith's strange habits. All he knew about Toutousai was where he lived and that he was supposed to be an excellent swordsmith. Hokutouki hadn't said much else about him, but then his ex-brother in law hadn't been very forthcoming with many details during Inutaisho's visit.

"Myouga, do you have any idea where Toutousai may have gone?" he asked. "Are there any places he frequents besides his home in the volcanic caverns?"

"I'm afraid I really couldn't say, milord." Myouga answered. "I've never known him to travel much, which is why I was surprised to find his home abandoned." he explained.

"Is he really as good a swordsmith as the rumors suggest?" Inutaisho asked in return. "He was recommended to me, but I'm afraid I didn't get very much information about him." he said.

"Oh yes, milord." Myouga answered. "He is an excellent swordsmith, perhaps the best demon swordsmith in the land." "However, his peculiar ways and eccentricities tend to keep his clients at a minimum." "Before he will agree to forge any sword, he must meet the demon who commissioned it, and if he does not take a personal liking to them, well. . ." he trailed off.

"So in other words, if he doesn't like me then he won't forge the sword for me." Inutaisho finished. "Hopefully I haven't come all this way just to be turned down."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Myouga assured him. "No demon lord with any malice or greed could have taken control of the sword you now possess." "Toutousai will know that, being a swordsmith himself." he told him.

"Thank you Myouga." Inutaishio said with a smile. The old flea did have his better moments, despite his cowardice. At the mention of Souunga, a wave of energy pulsated from the sword on Inutaisho's back, sending an involuntary chill down his spine. It still tried to rebel against him at times, but was becoming more quiet as the days went by. He still had to use more energy than he would have liked to keep it in check. He had practiced with it very little, still not sure what to expect of it. He had intended to ask Toutousai about it when he found him. He had seen its abilities in incapable hands, he shuddered to think of its power under one who had truly mastered it.

"I suppose the best place to look is at Toutousai's home again." Inutaisho said to Myouga. "Perhaps he returned in our absence, I certainly hope nothing has happened to him" he said.

The next morning, they set out again towards the volcanic caverns and Toutousai's home. They were making good time and would be there by evening, if nothing slowed them down. Inutaisho felt hope renew in his hear again. Perhaps the old swordsmith would be easier to find this time. A little after midday, just as they started up the mountains toward the realm of volcanic caverns, a strange thing happened that caught them quite by surprise. Suddenly, a great plume of fire streaked across the ground in front of them, leaving the path blocked by a wall of flame.

"Who goes there?" an old and suspicious voice asked. "What business do you have in these mountains?" the voice came, surprisingly from above them. They looked up. A demon bull with an old bony man perched on it descended from the sky. He quickly dismounted from his strange steed and approached the demon lord. "You, how did you come by that sword on your back?" he asked excitedly, and also nervously. "It is an evil demon sword, and the one who possesses it must have great power indeed, if it is to be kept under control and maintained." he informed them. To make his point further, he pointed his long hammer in the general direction of Inutaisho.

"Toutousai, please calm down!" Myouga called from Inutaisho's shoulder. "This great demon lord has subdued its power, I witnessed it myself, albeit from a safe distance." he told the old man. "I assure you, he has no plans of chaos and destruction." "Please, let us come up to your forge and speak with you." he offered.

"Hmmm, I supposed you couldn't have subdued it if you had any intentions of selfish conquest." Toutousai said. "It is still dangerous, and you will have to practice with it often before you really have complete control over it." "It won't be an easy task to overcome." he instructed. "Well, both of you follow me to my home, and we'll talk further." he told them after a moments contemplation.

Once they arrived, Toutousai examined Souunga. Once drawn from its sheath, an evil aura radiated from it slightly, but it did not stir. The old swordsmith looked thoughtfully at the large sword. "You really do have it under your control." he said, impressed. "Otherwise, once drawn from its sheath, it would have found the nearest half-wit demon it could possess and begin wreaking havoc all over again." he told them. "We will discuss later how to truly master it, but for now I must ask, is it the only reason you came to see me?" he asked Inutaisho. "You are a dog demon I can see, and a powerful one at that. Is it possible that you were sent here by a demon lord named Hokutouki?" he continued.

"Yes, he is connected to my family." he answered, not wanting to go into the complicated details. "He instructed me to come here and ask you about a sword I wish to have made." "He gave me the necessary items to bring and told me to tell you what kind of sword I wanted." he explained.

"Well, you seem like a nice enough demon lord." Toutousai said. "Why don't you tell me what kind of sword you have in mind." he told him.

"I wish to have a sword made that can kill a hundred enemies in one swing, yet bring a hundred souls back from the afterlife on my bidding as well." he told Toutousai. "So many are lost in battle, and so many more lose their lives needlessly every day." He continued. "I wish to have a sword that would enable me to protect those weaker than I and bring back the ones I was not near to protect." he explained. "And I need one controlled by my own demon energy and power, so that I may have complete mastery of it, and so that I will know its works are done by my abilities alone"

"I see, that seems like a noble enough reason." Toutousai said, rubbing his beard. "I must tell you however, that there cannot be a sword made that would be able to do those things." he told Inutaisho.

Inutaisho's blood froze. Surely if a sword as terrible and powerful as Souunga could be forged, then the one he envisioned could as well. He stared at Toutousai for a long moment. Was the old man testing him further? He was unable to tell; the old swordsmith seemed to be staring off into space.

"Is there no way the sword I speak of can be forged, Toutousai?" he finally asked. "Are my hopes in vain?"

Suddenly Toutousai snapped back to life. "No, not in one sword." he answered. "But I do believe it can be done with two." he continued. "Yes, yes, I believe that could work." "It would be better to have two anyway, the powers of them would be mastered more thoroughly that way." he answered. "What items have you brought with you that I may need?" he asked.

Inutaisho pulled the red jewel Hokutouki had given him from under his armor. "He said to give you this." he said as he handed it to Toutousai.

"Yes, this should do quite nicely." Toutousai said as he examined it. "Now I will need something else from you." "Two things to be precise." he said, eying Inutaisho closely. "Open your mouth wide for just a moment, would you?" he asked.

Inutaisho gave him a blank look. "My mouth?" he asked.

"Yes, in order for the swords to be controlled by your own energy, then I will require something from your own body." "Two of your fangs will do nicely." he stated. "Do not worry, they will grow back in just a half a day." he reassured him.

Inutaisho did as he was told, and Toutousai quickly pulled his two front canine teeth and set them aside. Inutaisho felt ashamed to admit it to himself, but he had almost wanted to yelp at the simple procedure. He wondered how he would be able to eat his dinner that night. He hoped they could prepare some type of stew.

"Well, I should be able to start on your swords first thing in the morning." Toutousai said proudly. "Until then, let's have some dinner and get some rest." he suggested.

Inutaisho felt his body begin to tingle with excitement, he almost felt like a small child again. His dream was finally about to become a reality, soon he would have the power that was necessary to protect and restore his domain. The two swords would give him the ability to quickly disperse his enemy, and save the innocent lives that ached his heart to see destroyed. Thankfully, a simple stew was prepared that night, and Inutaisho lay down to sleep that night feeling more at peace than he had in a long while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **_Gonna try and pick up the pace and get Sesshoumaru back in the central perspective before too long, sorry the last chapter wasn't all that great. Please send reviews and any suggestions this way, they are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be broke

Inutaisho waited outside Toutousai's forge after breakfast two mornings after he had arrived. He could hear the sounds of his hammer coming down, and he was becoming anxious. He hoped Toutousai could make the two swords as great as he had imagined them to be. Of course, he had hoped that the powers could be combined into a single weapon, but he also felt that Toutousai was correct in saying that the separation of the two abilities would enable them to be more thoroughly mastered. He only wished now that he had pursued this goal before the great battle with the dragon clans that had left so many of his comrades dead.

"Toutousai says he should be finished with the first sword by tomorrow morning." Myouga announced as he jumped onto the great lord's shoulder. "Everything seems to be coming along quite nicely." he assured him.

"Good." Inutaisho replied. "I hope everything will turn out the way I desired." he told Myouga. "I hope this can be my answer to reviving my domain and being able to protect those I hold dear." "I have failed in those endeavors too many times before, and I must find a way to change that." he said.

Myouga said nothing in return to his newfound lord. He had never met a demon with such feelings of compassion and loyalty, and certainly not a great demon like this one. He had heard rumors of the great dog general of the west, but he had paid it little mind and certainly never expected to meet him or become his vassal. He hadn't even bothered to steal a sip of his tasty blood in a few days, and discovered that he really didn't mind, he was proud to call this worthy and noble demon master.

Inutaisho was awoken the next morning by Toutousai's high-strung voice. He had slept outside the previous night to allow the swordsmith as much room as he might need to work, and to spare him the distraction of having someone standing over him. He woke with a start, his night had been filled with dreams of battle.

"Come and see your new sword, great general.""I have finished the one you wished to use to cut down a hundred enemies at once; I think you will find it much to your liking." Toutousai said proudly. "I believe you will find it to be of the utmost quality." "I have endowed it with the powers you have described to the best of my ability, I hope it will be up to your great standards." he told him as they made their way inside the forge.

Once inside, Toutousai proudly held up his newest creation. Inutaisho looked at it and was quite surprised by what he saw.

"It looks like a dilapidated old relic!" Inutaisho exclaimed before he realized it. He couldn't believe that the supposedly great swordsmith had made a sword that looked so awful. The blade looked rusted and chipped, and the leather on the hilt was gray and frazzled. It didn't look like it could cut through a blade of grass, let alone a hundred enemies.

"Ah, but you have not taken it into your own hand and wielded it." Toutousai explained. "You wished to have it draw on the power of your own demonic energy as its strength." "You must concentrate on your intentions to use it to protect others in battle, then its true fortitude will be shown." "Until then, it will look like a useless, unassuming piece of scrap that no one would even want to steal." he explained dramatically.

"You are indeed a crafty old smith." Inutaisho told him. "Forgive me for my surprising outburst." "You must understand, I have a lot riding on the ability of these swords." he said bowing low to the old demon. "You have my sincerest apologies."

"You needn't worry about that." Toutousai said, waving it off. "You can go outside and try it out if you like, while I work on the next sword." he said leisurely. Apparently, he was used to his clientele being somewhat taken aback at the weapons he made for them. Or perhaps, he was just grateful to have a commission that gave him a chance to use his skills and give him a challenge.

Inutaisho turned and left the forge while Toutousai prepared to work on the next sword. Outside, he stood with his hand on the hilt of his yet unnamed sword. He had been so shocked by its appearance that he really hadn't thought of what to call it. He decided he would wait until the other was finished and name them at the same time. He closed his eyes and concentrated as Toutousai had told him to. He thought of the last battle with the dragon clan, and he could see the faces of his comrades that had been killed. Makura, and his grandson Shintaro, along with a myriad of faces that he had known for years flashed before him, now all gone.

Suddenly, he felt a pulse of energy radiate from the sword at his side. He looked at it in mild shock. "Should I try it?" he wondered to himself. He grasped the sheath, turned it a fraction, and pulled the sword out in a quick horizontal stroke. His jaw slackened at what he saw in front of him. The sword looked completely different now. It had widened many fold into what resembled the fang that it was made from. Energy radiated from its flawless blade as it gleamed in the sunlight. He could feel the energy it held, and knew without question it could do everything Toutousai had told him. The old man really was as good as he said. He brought it down from over his head in a quick downward stroke, pouring his energy and intentions into it. Streams of energy shot out from the blade, and left deep trenches in the landscape as it tore through earth, trees, and stone. This _was _the sword he had visualized.

"Master, that was amazing!" Myouga called from below him. "What a destructive force!" he said in awe.

"Yes, it truly is a masterpiece of weaponry." Inutaisho said in wonder. "I can hardly imagine what it would be capable of once it is mastered." he said. "At least I can count on this, and use Souunga only when it is completely necessary, which shouldn't be very often." he continued. "It is as powerful as this sword and maybe more so, though it pains me to say it." "But I would much rather depend upon my own energy than that of whatever malevolent demon possesses the sword on my back." he told Myouga.

"Souunga is indeed a frightful sword." Myouga said with a shudder. "It is better to have a sword that depends on your own power." he agreed.

Returning his new sword to its sheath, Inutaisho sat down on a nearby rock and contemplated what his new powers would mean and how much he could accomplish with his new swords. He listened to the steady clang of Toutousai's hammer inside the forge. This would be the sword that could bring others back from the afterlife. He wondered how powerful Toutousai would make it, he had only brought the jewel that Hokutouki had given him without doubt that it possessed the powers his ex-brother in law said. All he knew was that it could revive the dead, he did not know how. "I guess I'll just have to wait." he thought. He felt like an impatient child waiting for a new toy in a strange way.

He waited with as much patience as he could muster for the next three days, and just as he had with the other sword, Toutousai presented him with the second one in the morning on the third day. This sword looked much more like a regular katana, the blade and hilt looked brand new. The red guard and binding on the handle matched the red jewel that had been used to make it.

"This second sword is the one that will be used to bring dead souls back from the afterlife." Toutousai said gravely. "Unless you come to me and require that it become a battle sword as well, I will leave it as it is, to be used for the one purpose only." he told Inutaisho. "Only a compassionate and merciful person such as yourself will be able to use it effectively." he continued. "It draws its power from the sympathetic feelings one has for the beings they wish to revive." he finished. "However, it seems that there is no way to test it right now, for I don't believe any of us on are on the verge of death." he quipped.

"I understand Toutousai." he replied. "Though I can't use it right now, I have no doubt that it will be just as effective as the first sword you made." He bowed low to the old sword maker. "I can not express the extent of my gratitude for your services, and I do not believe there could be a craftsman in all the land that could have done a better job." he told him humbly.

"You are quite welcome." Toutousai said in return. "Of course, you must use them properly and take good care of them." "They are like my own children in a way." he said wistfully. "What do you intend to call them?" he asked.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten." Inutaisho said. He thought for a moment. They were both made from his fangs, and were very powerful. "I think they should be called Tessaiga and Tenseiga." he said at last. "How does that sound?" he asked.

"The iron shattering fang and the fang of heaven." Toutousai said. "Yes, I think that will do fine, they are noble names indeed." he answered.

Inutaisho thanked Toutousai again, and he and Myouga took their leave of the sword maker. They made their way down the mountain before Myouga finally asked his lord where they were going. Inutaisho had accomplished what he had set out to do, and the old flea wondered what adventures awaited them in the future. If they became to perilous, he felt he may need to take a temporary leave of absence from his new lord.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" he asked as night fell. "Do you have any particular plans now that you have the swords that you desired?"

"I will return to the west, to my home, Myouga." he answered. "There are many things that I need to attend to in my own domain." "My armies were recently decimated, and I have few warriors or vassals left to protect my lands." "I must find out what I have left and how best to begin restoration." he told him.

"I see." Myouga said. "I'm sorry for your great loss." "I am sure that you can set things on the right path again with your new swords." he told him.

"I truly hope so, Myouga." he said with a sigh. "I wish I had wisdom enough to never have let it happen in the first place." he told him sadly.

The two companions traveled on the next morning, eventually returning to Inutaisho's homelands in the west. The weeks faded into months, and the months into years as Inutaisho set about the time consuming process of piecing his domain and army back together. As the years passed, however, he discovered that his domain and army alike would probably never reach the grandness that they once had been. He managed to protect his lands and keep stability among the domain and all its creatures. He decided that what he had pieced back together would have to be enough.

After spending so much time and energy on its restoration, he found himself wondering if it was even worth it at all. He had restored his lands to peace, and fought many battles with the army he managed to rebuild. He mastered the swords that Toutousai had made for him, and they always swung true. He was known throughout the lands as a noble, wise, and above all unconquerable ruler. But, he still had an empty spot in his heart somewhere, and no amount of lands or conquest would fill it. He had learned that the hard way. He decided to return to the north, it had been quite a long time since he had heard from his son.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **_Continuing on to chapter 16. . .not much else to say. **Please **read n' review and feel free to throw me some suggestions. Thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Inutaisho went alone on his journey back to the north, not even Myouga went with him. The lord of the western lands had been in a somewhat pensive mood lately, and spent a lot of time to himself. Autumn was coming again, and he noted the chill in the air the further he progressed north. Snow would be falling in the next few days of his journey he ventured to guess, and he was none to thrilled with the prospect of traveling in the wet and cold. He pressed on and quickened his pace somewhat, in a hurry to get to his destination.

Sesshoumaru sat quietly in his chambers at his mother's home. It had been quite some time since he had spent very much time there. His father had sent word that he would be returning to the north in the next few days, and a messenger had been sent to find him. He had become something of a wanderer in the past several years, searching for ways to make his power greater. He would be the ruler of the western lands someday, and he had to be sure that he was just as powerful as his father, if not more so, when the time came.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is there anything you require?" a servants voice asked from behind him. Sesshoumaru only shook his head. "Your lady mother requested that I tell you that she wishes to speak with you." the young girl said demurely. Something about Lord Sesshoumaru put her ill at ease, his demeanor had become increasingly cool in the past few years. It seemed as if he cared little for anything anymore.

"Tell her I will see her presently." he replied to the girl. "And have my quarters ready for me to retire when I return." he finished. The winter had already set in completely here, and it had been dark and snowing for some time. He felt he may as well go to bed early, since there wasn't much else to do.

The girl nodded as she turned to leave. Sesshoumaru followed her, and pulled the door shut for her as he started down the hall. He wondered what his mother could want to speak with him about. At any rate, he hoped it wouldn't be a very long discussion, he didn't feel like the hassle of trying to make pointless conversation. He stood for a moment looking at the door to his mothers chamber, and memories came back to him of his childhood. She had hardly seemed to have time for him then, he wondered what she might want now that he was grown.

"Mother, it is I, Sesshoumaru." he said after a moment.

"Come in, Sesshoumaru." she answered. He stepped through the door, and closed it without turning to face it. He simply stood in front of her and didn't speak. Kagetsu looked at her son, something about him looked different. "Are you not even going to greet me, my son, or ask how I have been?" she asked after a few seconds. "Surely in all your travels you have not forgotten how to be polite to your own mother." she said.

"Forgive me mother, how have you been?" he asked. "You seem to be doing as well as always." he told her.

Kagetsu sighed. "Yes, I suppose I am." she answered. "Tell me Sesshoumaru, do you know why your father is returning here after so long?" "He sent word to me that he was coming, but did not say why." "It has been such a long time since he was last here, I was afraid something serious had happened." she explained.

"I am not aware of what father's reasons are for coming here." Sesshoumaru told her. "A messenger came and told me that he wished to meet me here at your home." "So you see I know no more than you do." he said. He hoped that would end the conversation.

"I have heard in the past years that your father has restored his domain and army." she continued. "It is not what it once was, but it has seen many years of peace and stability." "It seems your father has fulfilled his wishes on that matter." "Perhaps his thoughts have turned to your succession, and he wishes to speak with you on how he wishes you to rule someday." she speculated. "Perhaps he wishes for you to return with him so you can observe the things that are necessary in ruling a land."

"I do not know and I do not wish to stand here and guess at it." he told her curtly. "It does us no good to speak in conjecture about things that we will find out soon enough." he said

Kagetsu bristled at her son's terse words. "Please tell me Sesshoumaru, have I wronged you in some way that you feel you must speak to me in such an unceremonious manner?" "I am your mother, not one of your servants you can speak to as you please." "It would be kind of you to show me the respect I am due, and act like you were raised in a noble household." she chided him.

"Forgive me." he said, an edge still in his tone. "I will retire now." he told her as he turned to leave. He was no longer used to being bothered in this way.

"Good night." she said as he walked out the door. He didn't reply.

As he returned to his rooms, Sesshoumaru wondered why he felt such aversion to the ways of the castle, especially since he had grown up there. He was well aware what was expected of him there as the defacto lord. Still, much had been on his mind in recent times, and he was more content to be left alone with his thoughts. There had been a time when he thought his father too soft to become the leader he was now. Sesshoumaru wondered how his father could rule some completely when he was constantly attending to matters that were beneath him like the well-being of the humans in his domain. He had seen his father little over past years, yet when they did meet briefly he found he was no different than he had ever been, save that he seemed to be growing somewhat disheartened of late. He knew he must become stronger than his father one day, but he did not know how he could accomplish it.

This must be the reason he felt no peace within himself he thought. Even now, he found that returning to home of his childhood was no relief, and that he had little patience for the tedious workings of manor life. He had searched for many years now for something that would put his heart at ease, yet he had found nothing. After so much time, he decided that supreme power and the ability to control all his circumstances was the only way he would find that peace.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your quarters are ready for you to retire." the young servant girl told him as he approached his door. "Would you like anything else before you retire for the night?" she asked.

"I only wish not to be bothered for the rest of the evening." he answered. "Leave me." he told her.. The girl hurried away with downcast eyes, secretly grateful to be out of his presence.

Sesshoumaru entered his chamber and prepared for bed, even though he knew he would probably sleep little. He would be glad when his father arrived in a few days and he could find out why he had been asked to return here. He decided to try and pass the next few days as swiftly as possible. He lay down to sleep, and found it easier than he had expected.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **_Hopefully picking up the pace just a little this time. . .all suggestions are welcome, and **please** read n' review! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** don't own Inuyasha

The next few days past relatively quickly for Sesshoumaru. He spent a lot of his time wandering in and among the mountains surrounding the fortress. On his fifth day at his mother's home, his father arrived early in the morning wet and cold, as he had expected. A servant came to Sesshoumaru's quarters before the sun had risen and informed him that his father had arrived.

Inutaisho was glad that he had made such good time on his way north, and had spent less time in the snow than he had expected. He was anxious to see his son, it had been many years since they had seen each other for any extended amount of time. In truth, he was becoming weary with all the monotonous trappings of everyday life in his domain as well.

"Sesshoumaru, are you awake?" he asked through his son's door.

"Yes father, please come in." came the reply.

Inutaisho stepped through the door and regarded his son for the first time in several months. There was an air of restlessness about him that hadn't been so evident before.

"Is there something you wish to speak with me about father?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Since you sent word for me to meet you here I can only assume the matter is important." he said.

Inutaisho gave a heavy sigh. "Sesshoumaru, I need to speak with you about your supervision of the western lands when the time comes." "I must confess that I have grown tired of the life of being a noble lord." "I have restored my homeland and reestablished my army to the best of my ability, and there has been peace for many years in the western lands." he told him. "But, one day if something happens to me, you should rule in my place." he said.

"But, I have given this much thought over the past several years." he continued. "If I should perish or become unable to rule, I wish for my army to be disbanded, and my domain to be run on minimal maintenance." "I have found after all these years that all these successes have done nothing to fill the emptiness inside me that has lingered all of my life." "I would wish for you to be free from running my domain to pursue whatever you wish that will make your life full, instead of spending meaningless years trapped in nobility." he finished.

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at his father. He had never heard him speak this way, and looking at him now he seemed to be carrying a great weight on him. His father really _was_ unhappy, despite being one of the strongest rulers the land had ever known.

"Father, I do not understand." Sesshoumaru said finally. "What is this emptiness you speak of?" he asked. "What has caused you to make such rash decisions as these?"

Inutaisho gave his son a long look. He was still so young and naive. "I know you feel the emptiness I speak of as well." he answered. "It is as plain in you as it always has been in me." he said. "I am sorry that there was not some way I could have prevented it while you were still a child." "But I still do not know what the answer for it is myself." he finished.

"What of your swords?" Sesshoumau asked his father. "What will become of them if you relinquish your lordship?" He knew the reputation of the swords his father wielded well. He had only seen Tesssaiga and Souunga in action a handful of times, but his father had explained them in depth. He knew how powerful they were, and also knew that his father owed much of his success to their power. The other sword, Tenseiga, held little fascination for him, born from his father's weakness for creatures beneath him. He had never seen him use it.

"As long as I am alive they will remain with me." he answered. "Especially Souunga." "It would be a great misfortune to have any of them fall into the wrong hands." he said.

"Do you think the swordsmith that made your swords would make one for me as well?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Do you think he could make me a sword as powerful as Tessaiga?"

Inutaisho sat silently for a moment and looked at the floor. "Why do you wish for such a sword my son?" he asked finally.

"For the same reasons you had Tessaiga forged." he answered. "I must find a way to add to my power so I can become an unquestionable force." he said.

His father gave a grim laugh. "You really think that is why I had Tessaiga and Tenseiga forged?" he asked. "You have much to learn Sesshoumaru." "I had those swords forged to be able to rebuild and protect my domain." "Not because I desired power or to become an incontestable ruler." "These things will not give you peace." "Power is useless unless you have something or someone worth protecting." "You must learn that." he told him.

"Your great power may not have given you the life you seek, but we are not the same, father." Sesshoumaru replied. "Only when I have control of all the things around me without question will I finally be at peace in my life." "I will have my own empire someday, and no one will question my authority." He stood looking at Inutaisho, unable to read the emotions in his face.

"There is nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise?" his father asked finally, not looking at him. "Do you intend to walk this path regardless of my advice?" Another long moment passed in silence. "If so, I will leave you to find these things out the hard way, as much as it may pain me." he said, an air of sadness and regret in his voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He was _not_ the same as his father. The things they spoke of may not have given his father peace, but Sesshoumaru was certain they would for him. He stood and looked at his father, uncertain if he should continue the conversation further, or try and persuade his father to believe his feelings. His father did not speak, and he looked away from him, seemingly lost in thought.

Finally Inutaisho turned to him. "I suppose I will return to my lands in the west now." he said quietly. "I only wished to tell you what my feelings are concerning my legacy, and what should be done in the event of my demise." "I will leave you to continue your journeys, and I truly hope you can come to find something that gives you peace my son." he said. "I would wish nothing for you but true happiness and a content life." he told him. Once again, Sesshoumaru stood looking at him in silence. He didn't know what to say to his father. He wished the could convince his father to believe him, but he knew they were too much at odds on the subject.

Inutaisho turned to leave. "If you need anything from me, come and seek me out, Sesshoumaru." he said, not turning around. "I shouldn't be too hard to find." he told him as he left Sesshoumaru's chambers.

"Thank you father." Sesshoumaru said quietly as he watched his father go.

Inutaisho made his way down the hallway, aggravated at the conversation that had passed between him and his son. He was greatly pained that his son wished to throw himself into a life that he knew wouldn't make him content, and that he stubbornly insisted to pursue it as only someone young and inexperienced could. He knew that he would have to learn things on his own, but being his parent he did not wish his son the unhappiness it would bring. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you leaving already?" Kagetsu's voice asked. "Is everything well?"

"I only wished to tell Sesshoumaru how I wished things to be handled in the event of my death or abdication." he answered. "I have told him all he needs to know, I suppose I will return to the west now." He suddenly had a thought and turned to her. "If something ever happens to me, part of my army will return here and serve as your guards." he told her.

"I thank you." she replied. She looked at him for a moment. "You seem more unhappy now than I have ever seen you." she told him. "Your sentimental nature must be continuing to cause you pain." she surmised. "It seems you will never be free from it driving you to seek something you cannot find." she said.

"You must feel considerably lucky to never have had to worry about that." he answered. He did not wish to rehash this with her. He didn't know why she was so concerned about his happiness. After all it had been years since he released her from their marriage contract.

"I have never wished you ill." she snapped at him. "I have told you that before." "I would be glad to see you find whatever would ease your heart." she said.

Inutaisho softened a bit. She really had her own ways about her, peculiar as they may be. He knew she told the truth. Even if she couldn't love him in the way he had come to wish at one time, he knew she cared about him in her own way.

"Thank you." he said sincerely. "I will take my leave now." "Take care and be well." he told her. She nodded as she bowed, and turned and left him.

Inutaisho left before it was even noon. The sun was at least out, and it would make traveling in the snow less burdensome. He decided to head to the east instead, he needed a break from his duties in the west and Tessaiga could use a few repairs from old Toutousai. He picked up his pace a bit, vowing he would make the most of his journey.

He headed south and was close to reaching his destination after only a few days; the weather had certainly been kind to him this trip. He was just to the north of where Toutousai lived when he smelled fear and blood in the wind. It was close, probably on the road at the base of the mountain where he was traveling. He headed down the mountain to see what was wrong.

A small entourage of humans came into sight below him. There seemed to be a carriage and a few guards traveling to the south. He could see that it was human nobility, and that a group of bandits had attacked the small group. Three of the guards were already dead and one was badly injured and unconscious. The carriage had been overturned. One of the bandits was going through the contents of the chests that had fallen from it while the other was making his way to see who was inside.

"These fine silks and jewelry will fetch a fine price!" one of the bandits said excitedly. They had no idea he was approaching them in silence.

"Well well, what have we here?" one of the others said with glee. He pulled back the curtains from the side of the palanquin. "A lovely young princess, and already unconscious!" he called to his comrades. "What do you think we should do with her?" "Keep her for ransom or do as we like with her and kill her later?" he laughed.

"I think you should get away from her." a voice came from behind the group. They all turned to see who had come upon them unnoticed. They were stunned to see Inutaisho standing there, clearly not human.

"Just who the hell are you?" the apparent leader asked him. "You're not even human!" he exclaimed as he got a closer look at him.

"You need to put the young lady's belongings back in those chests and leave here now." Inutaisho said, ignoring his question.

"Why you. . .how dare you!" the bandit roared and charged at him. Inutaisho dispatched him quickly. He didn't like killing humans, but found that killing men such as these afforded him little unrest. The others fled in terror at the quickness their leader had met his end.

He made his way over to the carriage and looked inside. Indeed there was a young woman inside, obviously of a noble family. She had a small cut on her head, but seemed otherwise unharmed. She had probably bumped her head when the carriage overturned and been knocked out temporarily. He pulled her gently from the wreckage and laid her on the ground in the sunlight.

Inutaisho felt his breath freeze in his throat. She was the most lovely human he had ever seen. He usually didn't pay much attention to humans' looks, but there was something about this girl that stirred something inside him. She looked strangely peaceful lying in the grass, almost like she was sleeping. He stared at her for a long moment, taking in her beauty. He shook his head after a moment, coming back to his senses. He should not be watching her this way and thinking of her beauty, he knew well what problems those feelings would cause.

She began to stir after a moment, and Inutaisho wondered almost frantically what would happen when she awoke. Before he could think of a plan or whether or not he should help her, she raised up and turned to him. She gasped and stared at him, unsure of what to think. Had bandits attacked her carriage? Where were the guards now? Who or _what_ was this creature staring blankly at her now? Had he saved her? A thousand frantic thoughts ran through her shaken mind.

"Did. . .did you save me?" she finally asked him. He found he tried to speak but couldn't. She stared at him and observed his silver hair and golden eyes. He was a demon, she was sure of it. But she saw no malice of any kind in his eyes. She suddenly knew that he would not harm her. They stared at each other in silence, both unsure of what to do now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **_Carrying on. . .thanks to everybody for suggestions and reviews! Otherwise, not much to ramble on about. Thanks to everyone who reads! Please read n' review, it makes me feel all happy and fuzzy!_

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me.

Inutaisho sat in the grass still staring at the young woman in front of him. A cool breeze stirred through the trees. He had hardly realized she had asked him a question. She sat staring at him also, a puzzled look on her face. She had never seen a demon before, and had heard that the ones in human form were the most dangerous. But this creature in front of her seemed to be completely harmless.

Inutaisho blinked a few times, clearing his head. He couldn't believe he had been taken so off guard by this simple situation. "Yes. . .I got rid of the bandits that attacked you." he said at last.

The girl looked relieved. "Thank you so much!" she said, a smile brightening her face. She suddenly became serious. "Are. . . you a demon?" she asked quietly, staring at the ground.

Inutaisho understood. "Yes, I am a demon." he said, an air of disappointment in his voice. He was sure she would scream and run away. "However, I assure you that you have nothing to fear from me." he said quickly. He turned toward the slain guards. "In fact, let me help you further." he told her.

Standing over the guards' bodies, he drew Tenseiga from its sheath. After a moment, he saw the emissaries of the afterlife standing over them, preparing to take them away. He made a swift stroke, and the imps faded into dust. The guards began to stir, and sat up and looked around in confusion. One started at the sight of him, and reached for his sword.

"Stop!" the young woman cried out to him. "This man saved me!" "He has even brought you back from the dead!" she said, hardly believing her own words.

"Lady Izayoi, this is no man!" the guard shouted at her. "He is a demon, a great demon at that!" "No other kind can transform into the form of a human body!" "He is extremely dangerous!" he said frantically.

"Quiet Tetsuya!" a voice called from behind him. The leader of the guards had awoken and taken in his surroundings. "Can you not see that Lady Izayoi tells the truth?" he asked. "I know I was wounded, and I felt my life slipping away." "I am certain I was dead, but suddenly I awoke as if from a dark dream." "Demon though he may be, this man has indeed saved us." "We owe our very lives to him." he finished.

"Let us continue on to the castle then, Ryujiro." the guard called Tetsuya said. The small band regrouped and readied themselves to continue their journey. The chests were reloaded onto the carriage, and the horses were put back into their harnesses.

"Thank you so much for all your help." the lady Izayoi said to the kind demon who had saved them. She bowed low to him. "Please, before I go, will you tell me your name so that I may remember you always?" she asked.

At that moment Inutaisho felt a strange warmth building inside him. Looking into her eyes as she asked him that question, he felt that he would have done anything she asked. "My name is Inutaisho." he told her softly.

"My lord Inutaisho, thank you again." "I will never forget you." she said genuinely. She stood looking at him for a moment, reluctant to turn away from him.

As she turned to step back into the carriage, Inutaisho felt a sudden panic at the thought of never seeing her again. His rational mind was quickly being overwhelmed as he found himself speaking once again. "May I escort you back to your home to ensure that you arrive safely?" he heard himself ask.

"Of course, if it is your wish it is the least we could allow for your services." the leader, Ryujiro told him. "We should be there by sunset." he said.

The group traveled on to their destination in peace, and they arrived at sunset as Ryujiro had predicted. There was much fanfare when they arrived and the story of their incredible rescue filtered through the castle. Izayoi's father, Lord Katashi thanked Inutaisho many times over for his daughter's safe return, but Inutaisho saw the look of fear and suspicion in his eyes when he praised him.

After all the commotion settled down Lord Katashi approached him just after night had completely fallen."I cannot thank you enough for rescuing my daughter and bringing her back safely to me." he began. "However, I am certain a great demon lord such as yourself has grown weary of our petty praises; we certainly must not detain you here any longer." he told him.. Inutaisho knew well what he meant. "Lord Takemaru of Setsuna will certainly be grateful as well for you returning his future bride unharmed." "He is away in the south with my army now." "They are to be married in the summer." he said with emphasis.

Inutaisho felt as if someone had dealt him a heavy blow just under his ribs. He tried to look unaffected. "You speak too lowly of yourself my lord." Inutaisho told him. "But, I suppose it would be best if I were on my way." he said, trying to hide the touch of sadness in his voice. What was it about the young princess that held him in such sway?

Inutaisho took his leave of Lord Katashi once again, and began his long trip to Toutousai's. He had almost forgotten about visiting the old swordsmith. Each step he took felt heavier than the last, until he suddenly found himself standing still in the forest, staring up at the stars. He looked up into the cold night sky. Why was he so haunted with thoughts with Lady Izayoi? Thoughts of her beauty and kindness were all that had filled his mind since her first spoke to her. She had taken his defense without question at the young guards threat to him. She had a kind and loving heart, that much he was sure of. Beauty inside and out was a rare find indeed.

He shook his head and growled at himself. He _could not _do this. It would only end badly for the both of them if he returned to her. Never the less, he found his feet moving back in the direction they had come from. He suddenly realized that the restless, empty feeling in his heart was growing again. In just the short amount of time he had spent in the presence of the lady Izayoi, it had ebbed away to nothing. He quickened his pace.

Inutaisho slipped quietly along the perimeter of the castle, looking for what might be Izayoi's bed chambers. He did not have to look far. The doors to a large room were open overlooking the castle gardens. Izayoi sat on a bench in the garden, looking up at the sky, as he had done earlier. He approached her in silence. He suddenly had the urge to embrace her, protect her. Always.

She suddenly sensed the presence behind her, and stood and turned quickly around. She stared at him in shock when she saw him in the shadows. "Lord Inutaisho, what are you doing here?" she asked in a sharp whisper. "If my father sees you here, he will. . ." she trailed off.

"I only wished to . . . he started, but fell silent. What was he supposed to tell her? That he wanted to see her again? That in just the few hours they had spent together, she had eased his heart in a way that no one ever had? Ridiculous.

"I only wished to see that you were safe." he finally said, embarrassed at himself.

She smiled. "Thank you." she said again, her eyes full of compassion. They stared at each other for a long moment. Inutaisho decided to speak up.

"Your father informed me that you are to be married this summer." he said quietly. The thought still made him feel ill.

"Yes, to Lord Takemaru of Setsuna." she said, a trace of unhappiness in her voice. "He is a good man." she finished, as though she were trying to convince herself. She hadn't really given it much thought until this afternoon, when she saw Lord Inutaisho. . .

Izayoi looked at small stream running through the garden for a moment. She didn't want Lord Inutaisho to go, she felt safe and at ease in his presence. But what reason did he have to stay? She decided to change the subject. "How were you able to bring the guards back to life?" she suddenly asked in wonder.

They fell into conversation then, Inutaisho telling her of Tessaiga and Tenseiga, and old Toutousai. They talked for several hours, on into the early hours of the morning. He suddenly found that she was beginning to nod off. He put his hand gently on her arm to steady her. "You should go to bed now." he told her warmly. She suddenly perked up.

"But. . . you will. . .you will return tomorrow won't you?" she asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Just as I did tonight." he promised. He could deny her nothing now. He watched her go inside and slide the doors closed. He smiled to himself as he stood up, and decided that he would go to Toutousai's home that day, and return that night. If he used his ability for speed, he could make a short trip out of it. He hurried on toward Toutousai's and as the afternoon wore on and his sword was repaired, he made the journey back to Izayoi's home.

He did return that night, and every night after even through the long winter months. They spent many hours talking to one another and became closer with each passing day. As winter approached its end, Inutaisho held her close as he told her grand stories of the things he had seen. When they were together, thoughts of the consequences rarely entered their minds. But rumors were already beginning to circulate, in both demon and human circles. A threat was approaching, and it would make itself known soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Ummmmm. . . Thanks for reading everyone! **Please** read n' review. Pweeze?

**Disclaimer:** If I said I owned Inuyasha, would anyone believe me? Didn't think so.

Sesshoumaru was in a foul mood. He had returned to his mother's home at her request, to answer more questions he was sure. When he arrived, some of the guards looked at him as if they wanted to ask him something, but when he turned to them they only looked away. He quickened his pace down the hallway to his mother's quarters. The faster he got this over with, the better.

"Mother, it is I Sesshoumaru." he said quickly outside the door. She opened it quickly as well. She returned to where she was sitting and looked up at him with a strange expression.

"Sesshoumaru, rumors are circulating about your father." she began. "Have you heard any of them?" she asked, her tone serious.

"No, I have not." "I do not have time to listen to petty gossip." he told her. His patience was already growing short. He couldn't believe that he had been called here over some matter that she had overheard. He had more important things to do than discuss matters of no importance such as hearsay.

Kagetsu took a deep breath and began. "Some of the guards here, the ones that were part of your father's army at one time, returned to the west to ensure things were running smoothly." "When they arrived, the soldiers at your father's fortress informed them that they had captured a spy for Ryuukossei's army nearby." "After much interrogation, the spy told them that Ryuukossei was planning another attack, but on your father himself." she continued. "It seems the old dragon has become quite unstable over the years, and only wishes to exact revenge on your father rather than his entire clan." She paused for a moment. "However, no one has seen your father in months." "He hasn't come back to his lands, and has sent no word." "Have you heard from him or seen him?" she asked. "A messenger has been sent to find him, but no word has returned yet." she finished.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. It was not like his father to leave his home for months at a time without at least checking in. "No, I have not seen or heard from him." he answered.

Kagetsu looked at her son for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about the next part of the puzzle. She knew how he would feel about it. He seemed somewhat surprised at his father's actions, but so far he was taking things quite well. She supposed she may as well tell him everything.

She sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty. "They also said that Ryuukossei's spy mentioned that he had found him in the east, and was on his way back to tell his leader of your father's whereabouts." "He said that he found him one night at a human castle, talking with the princess of the castle late into the night." "He said that he was embracing her." she finished as evenly as she could.

Sesshoumaru stood silently for a moment, his face unreadable. "It is a lie." he said finally, his tone as sharp as a razor's edge. Surely his father had not completely lost his mind. He knew his father's sympathy for lower creatures, but sympathy and actually consorting with them were two different things. His mind flashed back to the last conversation between him and his father. It couldn't be. He turned to leave.

"Is it, Sesshoumaru?" his mother's voice stopped him. "Are you really so certain?" she questioned, her tone genuinely inquiring. "Your father has been unhappy and restless for a number of years now." "The spy even went so far as to say the name of the human's clan, the castle's location, and how Inutaisho's stupidly falling in love with a mortal woman would do Ryuukossei's job for him." she told him. "How or why would the cretin fabricate such things?"

Sesshoumaru wheeled around to face his mother. "Why would I know the inner workings of a lowly spy?" he asked, his voice rising. "If it is true, as you seem to believe, will you really sit and accept it without shame?" he asked. "Will you face it as calmly and without care as you have every other aspect of your life?" he continued. "If he has stooped to attach himself in some ridiculous way to one of those revolting creatures, the disgrace he will have placed on himself, as well as I his son, and you as my mother will be irreversible." he said, disgust dripping from his words.

Kagetsu sat quietly, waiting for her son to finish. She had already made up her mind about the situation, which she _did _believe to be true. "I released your father from our marriage contract years ago." she began. "If he has truly found what has made his heart whole, and quelled his uneasiness, then so be it." "Whether I think it is beneath him, or ridiculous, or foolish is beyond my judgement."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, then suddenly turned and left his mother's room. Kagetsu did not try to stop him, she had known he would probably react this way. She listened to his footsteps carry on quickly down the hallway, headed for the main entrance. She knew he would leave to find his father, and would not rest until he found out the truth for himself.

It was the first warm day after winter in the east, and the castle rejoiced at the coming spring. The servants were busy cleaning things left inside all winter, and everyone was bustling around. Sitting in the open doorway of her chamber facing the gardens, Izayoi was having a difficult time enjoying the nice day. Recent events were plaguing her mind. Inutaisho had left her the night before, saying that a messenger had come and he had to return to the west to take care of important business. He also said that when he returned, he would take her away with him. She had decided long ago that she could not marry Takemaru, not when her heart belonged completely to Inutaisho.

"My lady, are you well? You look pale." her maidservant stopped and asked with concern. "You haven't been yourself the past few days, should I send for the physician?" she asked.

"No!" Izayoi said, with more than a little fervor. "I am fine, its just the changing of the seasons I'm sure." she told the old woman. "Please do not worry about me." she finished.

The maidservant gave her a long look, and continued on her way. Izayoi's stomach turned at the thought of what the physician might find if one did come and examine her. This wasn't the first time her stomach had turned that day, and certainly not in the past week. She was lucky she hid it so well. Her mind reeled at the thought of what it could mean. She knew that she and Inutaisho were foolish to give into their passion for one another, but nothing else mattered when she was with him. He would take her away to live with him, she had no doubt of that, and whatever happened wouldn't matter. But he had such a worried look in his eyes the night before. . .

"Spring comes, my daughter!" she suddenly heard her father say behind her. She turned to look at him, and his face was beaming. "What luck this warm weather heralds!" he said. "Just think, by midsummer you will be a bride to one of the noblest samurai in the east!" he finished.

She smiled weakly at him. She hated deceiving him in this way. She wanted to tell him everything, about her love for Inutaisho, and their plans, but she knew he would fly into a rage the likes of which their home had never seen. She did not wish to hurt him, but she knew he wouldn't accept what a fine man Inutaisho was, demon or not. Her father carried on, speaking amongst the servants as he left her. She only stared past the gardens, into the west.

Sesshoumaru had just reached the end of the northern mountains by the time the sun set that day. He had decided to return to the west in the hope that the messenger had found his father. He was making exceptional time, and was surprised to realize just how fast he was traveling. If it was indeed true that Ryuukossei was planning to attack his father, then he must find him as fast as possible. But that was not the only reason for his haste. His mother's words about the human princess ate at him. Surely his father hadn't done such a thing. But the quickness at which he was traveling and the constant return of the thought told him deep down he really did believe otherwise. He picked up his pace even further, and did not stop to rest that night.

Amazingly, after only a few days he arrived at his father's compound in the west. There was a palpable unease, and there seemed to be much activity inside the fortress walls. He quickly made his way in. To his relief, he found that his father _was_ there, and he had a grave look upon his face. The fact that Myouga was nowhere in sight didn't help matters, it probably meant that battle was not far off. He approached him while he was speaking with his officers, and waited for them to finish.

"Father, I need to speak with you immediately." he told him. Although, he didn't know why he still felt it was so urgent, his father obviously knew about the impending threat. He hadn't realized the human issue was bothering him so much.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" his father asked, an air of tiredness in his voice.

"You have heard of Ryuukossei's plans by now, no doubt." he said. "Did you also know that the spy mentioned that he saw you with a human woman, at her family's home?" he asked.

Inutaisho's face fell. His eyes brimmed with something Sesshoumaru had never seen before. Fear. "Why has no one spoken of this to me?" he asked, his unease clearly showing.

One of his officers bowed apologetically to him. "Forgive us milord, we did not think it was pertinent information." "We assumed it was slander invented to arouse questions in our minds." he answered.

Inutaisho suddenly turned and headed into the castle. Sesshoumaru followed him. He had his answer now, without his father saying a word. "It _is_ true, isn't it?" he asked Inutaisho anyway, his words echoing through the hall.

Inutaisho stopped. His shoulders slumped and he heaved a great sigh. "I do not have time to discuss this with you now, my son." he said, knowing what kind of discourse they would have over the matter.

"Of course not." "Yet you have time to spend long nights with a human woman while Ryuukossei is plotting your demise." Sesshoumaru spat out, suddenly realizing the insubordination and disrespect he had just dealt his father. He hadn't realized how much the matter truly bothered him, or rather why it bothered him. It seemed that all his life his parents had only spent as much time on him as was necessary for his upbringing, and now his father was. . .he couldn't believe his was allowing himself to feel this way.

Inutaisho looked over his shoulder at his son. There was pain in his eyes, and he didn't even call him down on the things he had just said to him. He regarded him for a long moment, and Sesshoumaru stared at him, but Inutaisho did not speak. Finally, he turned around and started back down the corridor. "Come and speak with me this evening in my chamber." he said as he walked away. Sesshoumaru stood and watched him go, unsure of what to think or feel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Sigh. . .can't think of much to say except thanks for reading(!), and all suggestions and reviews are much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **you all know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha...

Daylight was slipping away on the horizon in the western lands, and all the activity in the castle was calming down. Sesshoumaru made his way to his father's chambers as he had been asked, and found himself standing outside the door in silence. He had the answers he came for, and now he wasn't sure if the wanted to have any sort of discussion about it.

"Sesshoumaru, come in." his father's voice said from the other side of the thin paper door. He should have known that his father would detect his presence if he stood there long enough.

Sesshoumaru did as he was told, and once inside with the door shut, he merely stood and stared at his father. Inutaisho had his back to him, but even though he couldn't see his face, Sesshoumaru could tell he was carrying a heavy burden. He had seen him troubled before, but now he seemed as if almost all hope had left him.

"Are you angry with me, son?" he asked, the fatigue clearly showing in his voice.

Sesshoumaru stood quietly for a moment. "I am not angry with you father." he answered finally. "Although I am sorely perplexed as to why you have taken the chance of throwing away everything you have worked for and built from your greatness on a mere _human_ woman." he said. "Never in my life have I seen you put your strength and estate second to anything else." "And now, for a simple human girl, you have come to the brink of losing everything you have earned." he told him. "Of course you must know, I cannot understand it in the least." he finished with emphasis, his voice hard and cold as steel.

"I am sorry, Sesshoumaru, if I was not the father I should have been." Inutaisho began, turning to face his son. "I spent many years fighting wars, gaining conquest, and increasing my strength, and during all that time the only thing I managed to teach you was the principles of warfare and noble etiquette." "By the time I tried to teach you the things that were truly important, it was already too late, and even then I placed them in the context of battle or ruling as nobility." "They were grave mistakes indeed." he continued. "If I had taught you when you were a child to follow what you felt to be right in your own heart, perhaps you would not stand here before me as a torn and confused young man." "And the worst of it all is that you cannot even see it in yourself." he finished.

Sesshoumaru was astonished at his father's outpouring. He had expected this conversation to be reminiscent of their previous one, but this time he was markedly more uncomfortable. His father was right about one thing, he did not see that he was confused at all, rather he felt he had a clear cut plan of the things he wanted in life. When he had control of everything around him and he knew all things were in correct order according to his will, he would have nothing to worry about, and certainly not some grave mistake over a lowly human.

"Father, my power will one day be as great as yours, and greater when I manage to accomplish it." Sesshoumaru said. "On that day, my power will be absolute and there will be no question of my rule, nothing will be able to harm me, and I will be satisfied." he told him.

"Those are still your wishes?" Inutaisho asked, but it was a rhetorical question. He did not expect an answer. His head swam, and he truly didn't know how to help his son find the peace he lacked in his present state of mind.

For him the answer had been Izayoi; never had he seen such an unbridled sense of love. And not only for him, but for her family, friends, and life in general. Perhaps it was the nature of humans with their fleeting lives that allowed them to express their feelings in such an unguarded way. He had found it in the last place he would have expected it, but he knew that such an answer would be nothing short of insane to his son where he stood now. He knew now for certain that Sesshoumaru would indeed have to endure many battles within himself before he found any real fulfilment, and his heart ached for him.

He knew the next thing he would tell him would be the most difficult for him to hear, but he owed it to his son now to be completely forthcoming, no matter the consequence. "Sesshoumaru, she is going to have a child." "I do not even know if she has realized it, but I have sensed it." he said after a moment. "You will be a brother before next winter is over." he told him. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, and the look in his eyes made him sick with grief.

Though he made no outburst of any kind, Sesshoumaru's eyes belied his true feelings. They were filled with rage, almost a kind of betrayal. Inutaisho knew from his eyes that Sesshoumaru felt he had abandoned him in some way, though he would never admit it, and for a creature he felt was totally inferior. He closed his eyes in pain at the sight of him. Suddenly Sesshoumaru spoke, his words cut from ice and venom.

"A _half-breed_ father?" he seethed. "You have sullied our great and noble blood with that of a baseborn, half-witted breed of creature?" "You _must_ know it will have no place in either world, demon _or_ human." "Your disgrace would have been bad enough just from your association with a human in this way, and now it is sealed with the creation of this child." "It _will _be your downfall, you have made yourself easy prey for your enemies with the blatant display of this human as a weakness." he finished, his voice shaking with anger.

"I do not expect you to understand." Inutaisho replied in a low voice. He didn't know what else to say to his son. The damage had already been done. "I must find Ryuukossei soon, and dispose of him quickly." he said. "When her family finds out about this child, she will be in great danger, and I must rid myself of this threat before then." he said, not sure if Sesshoumaru was even listening, or if he even cared anymore. His hopes for the future were beginning to fade; he was running out of time. Yet he knew it was of his own doing, but he felt then that if he must give his life for that which had finally made it complete, he would do so gladly. His only regret was his son's bitterness. "I will leave in the morning, and go on the hunt for Ryuukossei." he continued. "I will send Myouga to observe things in the east for me." he said, looking down at the map on his desk.

Inutaisho looked up, surprised that Sesshoumaru still stood there. He didn't speak, but he seemed to have calmed down a little. He turned to leave his father's room, but stopped and turned back for a moment. "You should have done away with Ryuukossei long ago." he said. "He will not be the last of your enemies seeking your blood now." he told him. He stood for a moment longer staring at his father, and then turned and left in silence. Inutaisho didn't call after him, he knew there was nothing left to say now.

Izayoi sat alone in the garden that night, surprised that it was still warm after darkness had fallen. It had been warm for the last few days; spring must be coming early. She felt she would be unable to sleep anyway, she was worried about Inutaisho and what would happen to them. She had faith that he would return as he said he would, but she knew little of what went on in a society of demons. She was certain now that she was going to have a child, and it made her frantic for his return. If he did not return and her father found out, she wasn't sure what kind of punishment she would have to endure.

"My lady Izayoi, won't you come in and retire for the night?" her maid asked from the doorway of her chambers. "You will become ill sitting out in the night air, especially since you are already feeling unwell." the old woman chided. "It will not do for you to become ill so soon before your wedding." she followed up, even though it was still a few months away. Izayoi felt like sobbing at the thought of it. She hadn't wished to hurt Takemaru, she knew how he felt about her, but she had never felt more for him than a respected friendship.

She lay in bed wide awake, and wondered what her child might look like. If it had been under better circumstances, she would have been ecstatic at the thought of having Inutaisho's child. A thought suddenly entered her mind. Inutaisho had told her that he had been married once before, and that he had a grown son. She hadn't been very surprised, but they had spoken little of the subject during their time together. She wondered what his son was like, and if he was as kind and noble as his father. She wondered if her child would be accepted by him, and what kind of big brother he might be. She closed her eyes tight and prayed for Inutaisho's swift return.

At first light the next morning, Inutaisho set out to find Ryuukossei, his rival of so many years. His son was right, he should have done away with him years ago. His spies had told him that they had found him nowhere in the west, so he headed to the north as a precaution. He knew the regions the old dragon frequented, and he thought that he may have gone north in search of him. He reached inside his armor and laid his hand on the large black jewel he carried with him. He had to stop somewhere else in the north as well, in case the worst happened and he never got the change again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to everyone for reading, and please read n' review!_

**Disclaimer:** me no own inuyasha...

Inutaisho felt the cold night wind bite into his skin as he approached his former wife's home. Here in the north, the lands were still steeped in winter. Spring wouldn't come here for at least another month, maybe more. An ache of nostalgia and a kind of remorse washed over him as he realized this may be the last time he saw this place.

He entered swiftly and went directly to Kagetsu's chambers. He did not have the time for decorum, and rather than even introduce himself he opened the door to where she sat.

"Inutaisho?" she asked in shock. He looked tired and weatherbeaten, but she could tell something much worse was wrong with him.

"I have to give you something." he said breathlessly. He pulled the black jewel her brother had given him from under his armor and handed it to her. "Your brother gave me this." he said.

"A resurrection jewel?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, it is a companion piece to one of the swords I had made, Tenseiga." "It will allow the sword to become fully mature should it need to be wielded as an instrument of war." "However, Hokutouki instructed me that the person who should use it must not have fear or sorrow when the time comes, even though they may face great danger." "Give it to Sesshoumaru if he comes to you asking about the sword." "Tenseiga is the one I will leave him, it is the only way I can atone for my mistakes now." "Hopefully through it he will finally learn compassion for those he cares for, as well as those he must kill." "He must come to realize the weight of the lives he cherishes and those he takes." he finished.

Kagetsu stared at him, unsure of what to say or ask. Of course, she knew that her son had become uneasy and restless in his heart, and she too wished for him to be at peace, though she would hardly show it. She looked at Inutaisho again. She had heard the rumors too, but she wasn't sure what they meant or how much of it was true. The way he was speaking, his situation must have become dire indeed.

"Rumors tell of you having a sordid affair with a human, and that Ryuukossei has lost his mind and is after your life." she said, her air of detachment returning. "By the looks of things, something appears to be threatening you." "Are things truly as grim as they seem by the look on your face?" she asked.

"My relationship with Izayoi is certainly not something I would call sordid, but yes, I will freely admit that I have found the love I have always sought in her." he said rather candidly. "Even now, she carries my child." "But it is also true that Ryuukossei is seeking to kill me, and I must dispatch him before any harm can befall her or her family." he told her.

Kagetsu felt her eyes widen at his admission. She had always known that he had a compassionate nature, but she had never expected him to do so something so rash as this. Of course she found it distasteful and ridiculous, but as she had told her son, she was not to be the judge of these things if he was truly happy.

"Also, I must return to the east as quickly as I can to prevent the calamity that will occur once her father finds out she is with child." he said ruefully. "I have been a fool to let these things blind side me." he told her.

"I must agree." she said. "But I will not begrudge you your happiness, if you have truly found it, as I have told you before." "So much trouble over a mere mortal. . ." she trailed off. She had promised she wouldn't berate him.

"Thank you." he said, stifling a chuckle at the irony of the situation.

"Does Sesshoumaru know the truth of this?" Kagetsu suddenly asked, as if the thought had just occurred to her. She knew how he had reacted at the mere rumor, and if he had found his father and heard his acknowledgment, he must be livid at this point, especially if he knew he was going to be _a brother _to a _half-demon_.

Inutaisho sighed heavily, he certainly seemed to be forming a habit of it lately. "Yes, he sought me out at my home and asked me if the things he had heard were true." "I kept nothing from him, and told him everything." he continued . "He is quite upset, and seems to feel that I have betrayed him through what he believes is the defiling our noble bloodline." he said, leaving out part of the true reason he thought his son felt betrayed. "He left my halls in an ill mood." "I do not know where he has gone." he said.

"Well, it is to be expected of course." she replied. "Surely you must know of his disgust toward humans, and indeed the opinion of most demons on taking a human to mate." she said. "It is to say the least, not well received." she told him.

Inutaisho stood up and turned to leave the room. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, and Kagestu joined him. "I must leave now and find Ryuukossei before any more damage is incurred." "I have a dark feeling in my heart, that my days may be growing short." he said gravely.

Kagetsu stiffened suddenly, her eyes flashing with emotion as he had never seen them. "You truly do not expect to survive this." she said, more as a statement than a question.

He smiled warmly. Only when faced with the thought of his death she finally showed some kind of feeling. "No, I have to say that I do not." "But if I can protect Izayoi and eliminate any threat to her and enable her to live a long life with our child, then I will not die with regret." he said.

Kagetsu steeled herself at his words. She knew Inutaisho well, and if he felt no regret than neither would she. She had never had any complaint on him, as she had said before, and respected him for the man he was. She would trust that this decision was the right one for him.

"Farewell, Kagetsu." he said with a smile. "Take care and keep safe." he told her. "Remind Sesshoumaru of my words, he will need them one day." he finished, and turned and hurried down the hall.

Kagetsu watched him go, and felt something that she had seldom encountered in her long life. Her eyes stung suddenly, and an ache welled within her chest. She did not wish him to go to his death, but she knew that the path he had chosen was the path he must walk. She would hold no grudge and no bitterness if she indeed lost the man that had become the closest thing she had to a true friend. She had at least felt that for him, if she was unable to feel anything further. She heard the main door to the castle entrance close, and returned to her chamber deep in thought.

Inutaisho marched once again into the howling north wind as he left. He was exhausted, but he didn't have the luxury of time in which to rest. His thoughts strayed to Izayoi; he had sent Myouga to the east when he began his journey to watch after things. If Izayoi's situation became threatening, Myouga had been instructed to come and find him at once and inform him. For now, his main purpose was finding and exterminating Ryuukossei. He hunted day and night for the old dragon, but weeks passed with no trace of him. A fear was beginning to rise in him that Ryuukossei may be eluding him on purpose, but he couldn't think what that purpose might be. Myouga hadn't returned to him, so he had to believe for now that things went well in the east.

Izayoi was becoming frantic, and hardly slept. Summer had just begun, and Inutaisho had not returned and sent no word. Her only comfort was that he had sent his old vassal Myouga to watch over her, the only sign she had that he would return. Her wedding to Takemaru was scheduled in barely more than a week, and nobody but Myouga knew the secret she held. She was lucky that her heavy clothing still managed to conceal her condition. She was terrified that she would have to reveal all to her father and face his wrath.

"My lady Izayoi, are you sure you are well?" Myouga asked from her sleeve. "The time grows near for your supposed wedding." "Should I leave and search for Lord Inutaisho?" he asked nervously.

"I. . .am not sure." she said shakily. She knew she only had days left before her world fell apart. "Just wait for now, Myouga." she said after a moment. Perhaps Inutaisho would return before then. She had to have hope and faith in him, but she didn't know just how serious things had become.

The days passed, and the dreaded time came with no sign of Inutaisho. On the eve of her wedding to Takemaru of Setsuna, Izayoi confessed all to her father in a fit of tears. As she feared, he was quite enraged and bellowed at length about her betrayal of everyone she was supposed to hold dear.

"I knew the first time I saw that damned demon that he was a sign of ill fortune!" he shouted. "Even if he did rescue you from harm, it would be better now if you _had_ died at the hands of those ruffians rather than to have disgraced our family in this way!" "My only daughter, how could you have done this thing!" "What kind of evil spell has that monster placed you under!" he roared. His tirade carried on for quite some time, before he stormed out of her chambers leaving her with her tears. As she had expected, he had been willing to hear none of her praises of Inutaisho and her expressions of love and respect for him. She knew there was nothing she could say that would change his mind.

"Please my lady, you must calm yourself." Myouga said after she was left alone. "Should I try and find Lord Inutaisho now?" he asked. She was too upset to answer him, and since her father hadn't tried to harm her in anyway nor made any threat of it, Myouga supposed he may as well wait it out. He admired Lady Izayoi, she was very kind and beautiful; quite tolerable for a human. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was also reluctant to leave the comfortable life he had acquired while staying undercover at her home. If things became threatening, he would leave straightaway. He leapt down from the lady's shoulder and hopped over to where her doors stood open to the garden. He looked out into the evening, listening to the cicadas as they droned in the summer heat. The sun was setting, and there was no sign of his lord on the horizon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**_Thanks for reading everyone, I hope the last chapter didn't suck too badly, something about it didn't turn out quite like I wanted. Any suggestions? Please read n' review, c'mon its my birthday tomorrow! _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, for the 22nd time in this fic.

A chill in the evening air was foretelling the coming fall, and life in the castle where Izayoi resided was surprisingly calm. Her father hadn't thrown her from his house, or made any threat to her after she had told him of her relationship with Inutaisho and the child she carried. In fact, he paid her no attention whatsoever, and seemed to be withdrawing into himself. No one in the castle really spoke to her or even looked at her. Her servants took care of her necessities, but only to the extent that their duties were minimally fulfilled. It was if she was a ghost in her own home.

One evening when the sun was sinking into the west, Izayoi sat watching it, always searching for sings of Inutaisho returning from his home. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance on the horizon. She could barely make out the person's image from so far away, but she could tell it was not human. The fiery light from the setting sun set ablaze his silver hair, and his golden eyes stood out from the shadows around his face forming from the light behind him. She couldn't believe her eyes, he had finally returned to her as he had promised.

"Inu. . .Inutaisho." she whispered as she took a step forward. Myouga leapt up to her shoulder and strained his eyes into the distance. Izayoi took another step forward, tears of joy filling her eyes. Suddenly, Myouga's vision came into focus and he felt a chill run down his tiny spine.

"No, my lady Izayoi, stop!" he cried out to her in fear. "That is _not_ Lord Inutaisho, please, let us return inside quickly!" he whimpered. He knew the cold expression upon that demon's face. It was Sesshoumaru. He wondered frantically what in the world he was doing here. It couldn't be good.

Surprised at his outburst, she took a step back. "But, Myouga, if it is not Inutaisho, then who is it?" she asked fearfully. Suddenly, the figure on the horizon turned and disappeared into the glow of the sunset. It was as if he had never been there at all, a phantom in the evening light.

"It was Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inutaisho's son." he said, still in a quiet, shivering voice. He was certainly glad that Sesshoumaru had left. He feared for a moment that he may cause trouble, but that usually was not the young demon's way.

"Lord. .Sesshoumaru?" she asked. "Why were you so fearful of him, and why did he turn away and leave after watching us?" she questioned him.

Myouga paused for a moment. This information certainly was not going to put her mind at ease. "Lord Sesshoumaru has had unpleasant encounters with humans in the past." he began, pulling from what little information his master had told him during their journeys. "He has developed a grudge for humans over the years, and avoids them at all costs." "To say the least, he doesn't think very highly of the human race, and rarely suffers one to show disrespect towards him." he finished.

"I see." Izayoi said softly. "I have heard most demons feel that way about humans." she told him quietly. Her hopes for her child having a caring older brother had just been dashed. She wondered how father and son could be so different from one another.

Myouga said nothing in reply, and sat on her shoulder with his mind working excitedly. If Sesshoumaru knew about his father and Lady Izayoi, then he must have seen his father since he left on his search for Ryuukossei. Myouga wondered where his lord and master was and what may have become of him. He hoped against hope that all was still well, and Inutaisho was still alive.

Sesshoumaru continued his journey even after the sun had set and the moon had risen. He had begun searching for his father again, and returned to the east as he had been unable to find him elsewhere. He hadn't heard of any battle between his father and Ryuukossei, so he assumed that his father hadn't found him yet. He had at last looked for his father at the home of the human woman he seemed to be so obsessed with.

The look of joy on her face when she had seen him on the horizon was sickening to him. Her ineffective human eyes had obviously mistaken him for his father. He still couldn't believe that _she _was the reason his father had abandoned all that he had gained in his life. She was just a human, and they all looked the same to him. And now, it was obvious that it was nearing time for her to have her child, the useless half-breed whelp. It should be drowned at birth, he thought to himself. It had no place anywhere in the world, to kill would practically be merciful if nothing else. He felt himself sneer involuntarily in disgust. He picked up his pace and continued to the south, where he himself had heard rumors of Ryuukossei's whereabouts.

Fall continued on and winter was close once again. Inutaisho knew now that Izayoi's condition must be obvious and that her father must have discovered the truth about their relationship. But Myouga hadn't come to him yet with news of any ill event, and that old flea could probably find him faster than anyone else. He could probably smell his blood on the other side of the country as much as he had drained from him, Inutaisho thought. Perhaps her father had accepted things the way they were, but even he found that too hard to believe.

He was only a little ways to the south from where Izayoi lived now; he had tracked Ryuukossei's scent here. It was becoming stronger and more recent, and he was sure that his long journey would be over soon. He couldn't deny however that he was exhausted, having traveled incessantly for months now to find the cursed old dragon. He scoffed into the cold night air. For someone who was after his life, Ryuukossei certainly was taking his sweet time. If he had known it would take this long, he would have dealt with other matters first. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling to him. He froze where he stood. It was Myouga, and he sounded quite upset.

"My Lord, My Lord!" the old flea called, jumping onto his shoulder. "You must come quickly!" "Lady Izayoi's father has gone mad and sent her away with Lord Takemaru!" he told him. "He and Takemaru have concocted a plan in their broken pride, and now Takemaru has taken her to his home to await your arrival!" he continued. "He plans to defeat you when you arrive, as retaliation for his losing Lady Izayoi!" "And as you must know milord, your child will soon be born!" "You must come and quell Takemaru, I am sure he means to do her harm!" "He has gone just as mad as her father!" he cried.

"The fools!" he shouted in anger. But he was interrupted. The ground began to shake, and from behind him great peals of dark laughter erupted. It was Ryuukossei. He rose up from beside the mountain behind Inutaisho, and great vapors of demonic energy emanated from him.

"So, my dear Inutaisho, we come face to face again at last!" he laughed. "And at just the right time!" "Leave it to you to be so dense as to follow me relentlessly while your beloved human wench was in danger, as if I was the only threat to her." "I could have killed her anytime I pleased while you were off playing in all the forests of the land looking for me." he bragged. "Now die knowing that she will soon be dispatched by her spurned lover, gone mad with grief and jealousy!" "Such is the nature of pathetic humans!" he roared as he moved in to strike. Inutaisho readied himself for battle, and Myouga fled as fast as he could.

Not far from the site on the eastern shore of the sea, Sesshoumaru suddenly felt two great demonic auras rising. He knew that his father must have found Ryuukossei, and battle had been joined between the two. He continued down the shoreline in the general direction of the battle, which seemed to be in the mountains just to the west. He knew he couldn't interfere, but he would wait close by for the outcome. Meanwhile, Inutaisho stood poised for combat with Tetsusaiga in his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: ****Well folks, this is it, the grande finale. _IMPORTANT _****Some of the content of this chapter is coming straight from the content/dialogue in Inuyasha: Movie 3, which is under copyright by probably about a bazillion different people and companies. I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF IT IN ANY WAY! I will place an underline at the beginning and end of the parts that contain this material, so PLEASE NO ONE SUE ME!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inuyasha franchise

Inutaisho stared up at the massive dragon demon before him. There was a wild and crazed look in his eyes, formed by many years of jealousy and hate. He had never understood that his greed and selfishness had been the reason he was never able to surpass Inutaisho. All he felt now was an all-consuming hatred. Inutaisho watched him closely, but he was moving so fast he easily avoided his wind scar.

"What a fool you are, dog general!" Ryuukossei laughed. "To think you actually believe your petty demon sword can defeat me!" He sent blast after blast of demon energy in Inutaisho's direction, narrowly missing him.

"Dammit!" Inutaisho cursed. He was on the run, and he couldn't make a direct hit, even with Tessaiga's wide strike. The dragon's madness seemed to have given him more strength and speed than he ever had through the years. He thought about Souunga, and the dragon twister, but he knew he was too close to populated areas to use it. It would cut a swath of destruction for miles, and he could not afford the loss of life it would cause. He searched his mind for a way to get the advantage on Ryuukossei. His true form. It was the only way now, at least then he would be a match in size and speed. It would have to make up for him becoming a much bigger target.

Inutaisho changed quickly and charged for his enemy. They locked in close battle for what seemed like hours, but neither could gain the upper hand. They clawed and bit at each other, but neither could inflict a serious blow. The battle raged on, and Inutaisho was becoming exhausted. Ryuukossei was losing strength as well, but his motivation hadn't dimmed. Suddenly, before Inutaisho could move out of the way, the dragon dug his claws in just under his left leg and tore with all his might.

Inutaisho's eyes went wide. It was over now, he thought. He had to make a last ditch effort to kill the dragon, for Izayoi and their child's sake. With the last of his strength he charged forward and drove his claws deep into his opponents skin, pinning him against an ancient tree. He felt them sink in, but not far enough to pierce his heart. He pushed on harder, and finally he felt them strike the tree underneath Ryuukossei. "It may not kill him" he thought, "but it will be enough to seal him here." The old dragon cursed and howled at him, before his voice finally faded away and he was still. As he pulled himself away, the claw that had embedded in the tree broke at the base, and he fell to the ground.. He lay there for what seemed like hours, the blood seeping out of his great wound. He faded in and out of consciousness, and though his healing abilities revived him somewhat, he knew he was mortally wounded.

"Master!" "Master!" he heard a tiny voice cry. It was Myouga. Inutaisho transformed back into his human form, and tried to sit up.

"Master, please do not move, you are grievously wounded!" the old flea shouted.

"Where is Izayoi?" he asked, getting to his feet. He had to get to her as fast as possible. He had healed enough to travel, but he knew he didn't have much time before he inevitably ran out of blood.

"She is at Takemaru's home!" Myouga said. "But you must rest now milord, or you will not live to rescue her!" he cried dejectedly.

"It doesn't matter now." Inutaisho said softly. "There is nothing I can do to avoid death at this point." "At least I have put Ryuukossei under seal, and she and our child are safe at least from him."

"Master, please do not say such things!" Myouga said, close to tears. Surely, this couldn't be happening. He had grown quite attached to the honorable dog lord over the years, and he was a good friend to him. He knew he would never find another demon like him.

"Myouga, once I am gone, place Tessaiga inside my tomb for my youngest son to have when he is grown." he began. "Go to Housenki, and have him make you a jewel that can contain a path to my tomb." "Then place the tomb into the right eye of Inuyasha.""He will find it when the time comes." he instructed. "Watch over him Myouga, as he grows up, since I cannot." he said sadly.

"Inuyasha, milord?" Myouga questioned.

"That will be the name of my youngest son." he told him. "Take Tenseiga, and give it to Sesshoumaru." "I know he wants Tessaiga or even Souunga, but he needs to have Tenseiga." "If you don't want to give it to him yourself, leave it with Goshinboku, the god tree." he told him. Inutaisho began to make his way to the seashore, it would be the quickest and least obstructed way to get to Izayoi now.

As he made his way down the beach, a familiar figure came into view. Sesshoumaru stood alone on the beach, looking at his father as he approached. Inutaisho wondered if he had been looking for him. He saw a slight look of shock on his son's face as he approached, he knew he could see he was mortally wounded.

"So, you're battle with Ryuukossei has ended, father." Sesshoumaru said as he approached.

"It has." "I did not manage to kill him, but I have sealed his energy to a tree in the forest not far from here." "Although, I know I have lost my own life in doing it." he said grimly. "I go now to find Izayoi, Myouga has told me she has been taken prisoner by Takemaru of Setsuna." "I must go and see that no harm comes to her and our child." he finished, turning away from his son. He didn't know what else to say to him now.

"Father, do you insist on going?" Sesshoumaru asked. He knew the answer already, and he knew he must respect his father's decision, no matter how much it pained him.

"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshoumaru?" his father asked, his tone disheartened. He knew well what his son's opinion was, as his mind flashed back to their last conversation.

"I will not stand in your way." "But before you go, please leave the swords Tessaiga and Souunga to me." Sesshoumaru said.

"And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?" he asked. He wondered just how much of his son's heart had been consumed by his misplaced need for power. No answer came.

"Do you desire power so much?" he asked again. "Why do you seek power my son?" he asked. He wanted to hear the truth this time from Sesshoumaru, before his death. He wanted to know what really pained him so much inside that he wished to have everything under his control.

"The path I walk is that of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me." he answered.

Inutaisho gave a dark chortle. So even now, knowing his father would die from his wounds, he wouldn't open his heart to him and tell him the truth. "Supreme conquest." he said, repeating his son's words. They tasted bitter. "Tell me Sesshoumaru, do you have someone to protect?" he asked, trying one last time to reach him.

"Someone to protect?" he asked, confusion in his voice. He thought for a moment. A vision of young Shintaro came to his mind unbidden, from so many years ago, smiling at him as he died. As he had thought then, others were only something to get in one's way.

"The answer is no, I Sesshoumaru, have no need of such." he said forcefully. But his father was already changing.

Inutaisho had heard enough. His last effort to reach his son had failed. And if it was so, he must go to Izayoi and deliver her from danger so that she may raise their son that had yet to be born. Sadness filled his heart at the thought of them, knowing he wouldn't be there to see his child grow up, and teach him the things he wasn't able to pass on to Sesshoumaru. In his true form, he raced for the home of Takemaru of Setsuna, hoping that he wasn't too late.

Izayoi lay in the birthing room at Takemaru's home, staring at the full moon that would soon be eclipsed. She was in terrible pain, and the fear that was radiating through her didn't help. Surely Inutaisho would come for her. Without doubt, she knew he would now that Myouga had set off to find him. And when he came, he would be terribly angry with Takemaru for what he had done. She couldn't hate Takemaru, after all she had known that he was in love with her, and how crushed he must have been when he found out on the eve of their wedding that his dreams were destroyed. She heard footsteps approaching, and wondered in fear who it might be.

Inutaisho let loose a powerful windscar upon the castle when he arrived, careful to only take out the front guard. He didn't have the time now to worry about the cost of human life. The woman he loved was inside and in danger. As he rushed into the courtyard, a man he recognized stepped out of the entrance. It was Takemaru.

"You've arrived demon." "A little late though." "Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach now, I dispatched her myself." he said triumphantly, his words dripping with hate.

"Fool!" he shouted, and charged past, taking the humans left arm with Tessaiga as he ran. Suddenly there were flames all around, and he finally burst into the room where Izayoi was. He called out for her, and overturned the canopy where he heard a child crying. She lay motionless, blood pooling around her still form, having been mortally wounded with a spear. His newborn son lay clutched in his mother's arms still, wailing at the danger he sensed. He pulled Tenseiga from it's sheath. "Carry out my will, Tenseiga." he commanded, and cut through the pallbearers of the other world.

Izayoi stirred and rose, looking up at him in confusion. As she stood, Takemaru appeared in the doorway, his sword drawn. The castle was beginning to come down around them. "Inuyasha." "The child's name is Inuyasha." he told her. "Now, go!" he shouted to her. She hesitated a moment, fearful of what would happen. Finally she nodded and with a quick "Yes.",she ran from the burning building, and fled for the mountains.

She stood on a plateau of the mountain just outside the castle, and watched as the mansion collapsed in flames. She knew in her heart that Inutaisho was gone, but she was too much in shock to grieve for him now. She looked down at her new son that lay crying in her arms. His hair was silver, and his eyes golden, just like his father. She knew she must find safety soon, and began her trek through the woods. She was unaware she was being watched.

Sesshoumaru stood watching the human woman and half-breed child that his father had gone to his death for. He couldn't believe that she couldn't sense him standing so close to her, only a few yards away in the shadows of the trees. He was amazed the child she held was capable of making such a horrible noise at his small size. He looked at the child, his silver hair and golden eyes an obvious display of his demon heritage. So much like him and their father, but so defiled with human blood. He could kill them both now, but that would be cowardly and despicable. He told himself that was the only reason he didn't strike.

Izayoi softly rocked the child, cooing to him to try and quiet him. It seemed to work, and Sesshoumaru stared at the child, unable to look away. A word flashed suddenly to his mind. _Brother._ He scoffed to himself. No such lowly creature would be called brother by him. Yet something stirred within his heart that he couldn't quite place, and he willed himself to ignore it. He _would_ have his own empire someday, and he would let no one stand in the way of his plans. He turned and walked into the woods, and only after the woman was discovered by a traveling lord and were offered shelter did he realize he had been traveling so close to them. After their departure, he set off again, annoyed at himself for his mistake. He steeled himself once more, and vowed to achieve his goals, and let nothing and no one get in the way of them. Especially not his half-breed _little brother_. He carried on alone in his journey, his desire for power stronger than it had ever been.

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note. . .again: **Well folks, I hope it turned out ok. Thanks to everyone who read and to all the people who reviewed and gave me suggestions. It really means a lot to me that you took the time and that there were people that actually liked it. I may go on to finish one of my other works here on fanfic on or try a stab at my own junk on fiction press Feel free to still send me some suggestions. If my email is not on my profile page, I will put it on there. **THANKS EVERYONE! YOU ALL ARE THE GREATEST! **


End file.
